Math and You!
by Hanyo4
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya benci dua hal; matematika dan sang guru baru—Akashi Seijurou. [AkaKuro] [Harem!Kuro] #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


**Math and You!**

Lorong itu ramai akan kasak-kusuk. Pemuda _baby blue_ berjalan santai, mengabaikan topik hangat yang pagi ini sedang dibacarakan seisi sekolah.

Bukannya tak tertarik. Tapi ia sudah tahu kabar tersebut. Lagipula, ia punya koneksi khusus. Bisa dibilang, ia lebih _hatam_ berita ini ketimbang murid lainnya. Namun ia bukan penggosip sejati layaknya sang sahabat pirang yang berisik itu. Ia hanya menyimpan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Toh, kalaupun dibagi, takkan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun.

Seorang guru baru akan mengajar di Teiko hari ini.

Yaps, itu saja. Namun entah mengapa topik ini sangat menarik untuk kebanyakkan orang. Termasuk para siswi. Mereka sibuk menerka bagaimana sosok guru tersebut. Hingga tak sadar salah satunya menyenggol pemuda itu hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Ah, _sumimasen_ … _ano…_ Kuroko- _san_?" Ucap gadis tersebut setengah ragu setelah membaca _name tag_ di dada kiri si pemuda.

Pemuda itu bangkit sendiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya demi mengusir debu. " _Iee,_ aku juga yang salah karena tak memperhatikan jalan" ucapnya datar.

Sang gadis langsung menggeleng cepat. " _Anoo…_ maafkan atas kelancangan kami, Kuroko- _sama_ " gadis itu membungkukkan badan empat puluh lima derajat. Yang kemudian di ikuti oleh kedua orang temannya.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_. Nama yang tertera di _name_ _tag_ pemuda itu.

Melihat reaksi yang berlebihan dari sang lawan, Kuroko mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Tidak apa-apa," Tangan kanan Kuroko menepuk pundak sang gadis. "Memang aku yang salah" ucapnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Wajah sang gadis dan kedua temannya langsung bersemu merah.

Kuroko lantas meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Ah, andai aku bisa menjadi wanitanya Kuroko- _sama…._ " si gadis berdelusi akan kemustahilan yang takkan terwujud.

Kenapa mustahil?

Karena Kuroko Tetsuya, sudah memproklamasikan secara terang-terangan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _gay_!

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Tema : Benci jadi cinta, cinta murid dan guru, harem, (hampir) gagal move on**

 **[Aka x Kuro] x Mayu x Niji**

 **Harem!Kuro, Siblings!MayuKuro**

 **[a/n: Kagami bagian dari Kisedai (pengganti Akashi)]**

 **Kuroko 17 y.o Akashi 23 y.o**

 **Warn : Sho-Ai, Typo(s), OOC untuk kebutuhan cerita, bahasa tidak baku, humor gagal, longshoot.**

 **Di dedikasikan untuk #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02**

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

Pintu mahoni berdaun dua dibuka. Nampak seorang pemuda bersurai kelabu tengah duduk tenang. Maniknya sibuk memilah dokumen-dokumen sehingga mengabaikan si tamu.

"Yo, Chihiro" panggil Akashi.

Mayuzumi Chihiro—pemuda kelabu itu, melirik sejenak siapa yang datang. Tubuhnya ia rentangkan guna mengusir nyeri. "Oh kau" ucapnya datar.

Heterokom Akashi yang mengintimidasi berkeliling ruangan. Sebuah dengusan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Tak ku sangka, sekarang aku menjadi bawahanmu"

Mayuzumi mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Roda kehidupan terus berputar, bung. Kemarin diatas, sekarang di bawah"

Pemuda _scarlet_ itu maju dengan langkah yang angkuh. Sekalipun ia hanya seorang bawahan yang berhadapan dengan atasannya, ia tak mau kehilangan harga dirinya yang tinggi. Bangku di depan meja di tarik mundur sedikit. Sang pemuda langsung menempatkan bokongnya setelah mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Bukannya meladeni, Mayuzumi malah kembali sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

Geram karena eksistensinya diabaikan, sebuah benda kramat merah melayang tiba-tiba. Kemudian menancap tepat didinding belakang.

"Jangan coba-coba mengacuhkanku" Aura hitam kelam keluar tanpa permisi dari sekeliling pemuda _scarlet_.

Mayuzumi mendesah lelah. Jujur ia sudah terbiasa akan tabiat aneh mantan _kouhai_ nya itu. sambil memijat pangkal hidung, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

Kelabu bertemu dengan heterokom. Keduanya saling mengunci pandangan. Mencoba menelusuri kebenaran yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan kecuali di mata.

"Aku senang kau menerima permintaanku untuk mengajar disini." Mayuzumi tulus mengutarakan pernyataannya.

"Tapi justru aku yang merasa di rugikan disini," Akashi yang salah mengartikannya. "Dituntut secara kontrak untuk bekerja sama dengan sang mantan? Jangan bercanda. Kau mau mengirimku ke bangsal kejiwaan sebelum aku lulus tesis?" ucapnya sinis.

Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis. "Ini ujian dunia untukmu, tuan muda Akashi Seijurou," Akashi merotasi kedua bola matanya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong… mungkin kalau kau tidak bisa bertahan, kau akan benar-benar dikirim ke bangsal kejiwaan dengan alasan yang lain"

Senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian.

Akashi menatap tajam lawannya. "Kau meremehkanku"

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas 3F

Begitu tulisannya. Namun orang lain—terutama para guru lebih suka menyebutnya kelas neraka.

Tidak, kelas tersebut tidak diisi oleh siswa bertampang preman—walaupun ada beberapa diantaranya yang tampangnya lebih seram dari pada preman.

SMA Teiko adalah sekolah elit yang mengelompokan kelas berdasarkan nilai akademiknya. Walaupun 3F adalah kelas paling rendah, tidak ada diskriminasi yang terjadi disana. Bahkan kebanyakkan murid dari kelas tersebut dikenal sebagai pangeran sekolah.

Lalu mengapa kelas mereka di sebut kelas neraka?

Mudah saja, karena kelakuan iseng mereka yang tiada tara.

Kelompok pelangi. Kelompok yang paling mendominasi di kelas itu. otak licik dari segala _keisengan_ yang terjadi di sekolah ini.

Salah satu _keisengan_ mereka adalah selalu mengerjai guru baru yang akan mengajar. Mulai dari menempatkan ember di atas pintu. Jadi ketika pintu terbuka, isi ember tersebut akan tumpah membasahi target. Atau bahkan menaruh paku di atas kursi guru.

Tak jarang banyak guru yang mengeluh karena harus mengajar di kelas itu. Hingga pada akhirnya,

" _Nee, minna_! Kita akan kedatangan guru baru lagi loh! Kalau tidak salah, penggantinya Takeda- _sensei_ yang kemarin mengundurkan diri _ssu_!" ujar si pemuda pirang semangat.

Sebuah tepukkan tangan terdengar dari pemuda bersurai _navy_ yang memiliki warna kulit sedikit lebih gelap dari yang lainnya. "Yosh, target baru nih!" tangan kanannya kemudian terkepal, meninju udara kosong.

Sedangkan pemuda berkacamata yang memiliki surai hijau yang duduk di hadapan pemuda _navy_ , membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Hmph, bukannya aku peduli atau apa _nanodayo_. Tapi berhubung dia pengganti guru matematika, kita harus memberinya lebih dari yang biasa"

"Aku setuju, Mido _chin_ " Raksasa ungu menguap malas. Berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

Kepala bersurai kuning, biru tua, serta merah bergradasi hitam mengangguk kompak. "Serahkan pada kami" ucapnya berbarengan.

Kuroko Tetsuya, satu-satunya orang waras di kelompok tersebut hanya bisa menyibukkan diri dengan sebuah novel. Tak mau peduli dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh kawan-kawannya. Bukannya ia tidak solid atau apa. Ia hanya tak mau di buat repot untuk menyiapkan jebakan-jebakan _betmen_ yang akan dibuat oleh kelompoknya. Lagipula mereka memberikan perilaku _khusus_ untuk si uke sejuta umat itu.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak bawang yang harus selalu di lindungi!._ Begitu jargon kelompok pelangi.

"Kise, cepat ambil ember di toilet! Sebentar lagi bel masuk" Titah si pemuda _navy_ ber _name tag,_ Aomine Daiki. Si pirang, Kise Ryota mengangguk patuh lalu secepat kilat pergi mengisi ember di toilet.

Murasakibara Atsushi, atau yang biasa di sebut _titan_ ungu harus rela memasang benang-benang aneh di atas pintu mengingat tingginya yang melebihi manusia normal.

"Oi, Ahomine. Mau ditaruh dimana tepung ini?" Tanya Kagami Taiga yang sibuk menenteng karung bertuliskan 'Tepung Terigu 1kg'

Aomine mengusap tengkuknya kasar. "Midorima, bagaimana kalau tepung ini di taruh juga di dalam ember yang berisi air?" ia mengkonfirmasi idenya kepada sang _leader_ rencana hari ini.

"Campurkan saja. Biar guru baru itu tahu rasa _nanodayo_ "

Kagami mengangguk mendengar titah dari Midorima. Setelah Kise datang, ia langsung menumpahkan isi tepung dan mengaduknya asal.

Kemudian Aomine bertugas pada tahap _finishing_. Dimana ia mengkaitkan pegangan si ember pada benang yang di pasang Murasakibara tadi.

"Selesai!" ujarnya semangat.

Kagami, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tinggal tunggu waktu pertunjukannya _ssu_ "

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi berjalan menyusuri lorong. Sungguh, sekolah ini sangat luas, mampu membuatnya cukup kesulitan mencari kelas yang harus ia ajar.

Mendengar dari kabar burung yang beredar, kelasnya bukan sekedar kelas biasa. Banyak guru yang memperingati dirinya pagi tadi, bahwa kelas tersebut diisi oleh para minion pelangi super lincah yang mampu menghilangkan kewarasan para pengajar.

Akashi tak gentar. Ia justru merasa tertantang. Siapa tahu setelah diajar olehnya nanti para _minion_ pelangilah yang kehilangan kewarasannya. Bukan Akashi.

 _Kelas 3F. inikah kelasnya_? Batin Akashi ragu.

Ia hendak merentangkan tangannya untuk menggeser pintu tersebut. Namun mengingat akan perkataan para guru senior tadi, Akashi justru mempertajam kewaspadaannya.

Sepintas ia dapat melihat benang aneh yang berjuntaian dari atas pintu.

 _Jebakkan kah? Kekanak-kanakan sekali_.

Seringaian tercipta dari wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu tergeser dari luar. Seisi kelas telah menyiapkan ponsel untuk memotret momen langka tersebut.

Dalam hati, kelompok pelangi minus—Kuroko sudah berteriak kegirangan. Namun,

 _SYUUUTT!_

Perhatian seisi kelas bukan tertuju lagi pada si pintu. Namun kepada benda horror berwarna merah yang menancap kokoh di dinding seberang pintu masuk. Ember yang tumpah pun mereka abaikan.

Sebuah decitan sepatu yang melangkah masuk membuat para siswa menelan kembali ludahnya masing-masing. Mereka harus mencatat kejadian hari ini di otak masing-masing dengan baik.

Seorang guru baru, mampu mengalahkan jebakan _betmen_ kelompok pelangi yang tak tertandingi.

" _Ohayou minna_. Mari kita mulai _home room_ pagi ini." ucap Akashi yang kelewat datar seolah tak terjadi kejadian apa-apa.

Akashi memang tersenyum. Tapi entah mengapa seisi kelas itu di penuhi oleh aura gelap yang mengintimidasi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wow, kau bahkan langsung mengirim singa sejati ke kelas sirkus. Aku tak percaya kepala sekolah bisa setega ini," Nijimura Shuuzo, pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah mengangkat cangkir tehnya lalu menyeruput isinya sebagian.

Mayuzumi masih sibuk menggoreskan pena pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang memuat agenda bulanan seluruh pengajar di sekolah tersebut.

"Aku tak mau calon adik iparku terluka karena ulah sadis mantanku itu, ckckck" tambah Nijimura.

Mayuzumi mendecih tak terima. "Sampai Tetsuya terluka walaupun hanya sejengkal kuku, aku akan langsung menendang keluar mantanmu itu. Tak peduli walaupun ia pewaris sah Akashi _corp._ "

"Wow. Sadis sekali." Nijimura menaruh cangkir tehnya. "Bagaimana kalau ia datang untuk menggodaku kembali?"

Wajah Mayuzumi mengeras. Jujur, Nijimura sangat senang melihat wajah cemburu dari pemuda yang biasanya sebelas-duabelas dengan pantat panci itu. Karena hal tersebut membuktikan bahwa Mayuzumi hanya mencintai dirinya seorang. Tak mau kehilangan dirinya walaupun sang lawan adalah pemuda jelmaan setan berkepribadian ganda yang sangat keras kepala.

"Terserah kau saja. Asal ia tak menyentuh Tetsuyaku." ucap Mayuzumi datar yang fokusnya kembali tertelan lembaran-lembaran dokumen.

"Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kelas tersebut yang biasanya riuh bak pasar, kini diselimuti keheningan. Tak ada yang berani angkat bicara setelah aura kelam memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Satu-satunya orang yang masih memiliki hak untuk berbicara, berdiri di depan kelas dengan angkuh. Kacamata yang sebelumnya tidak dipakai kini bertengger manja di pangkalan hidung. Membatasi manik heterokom yang menawan.

Tangan kanannya sibuk menggoreskan batangan kapur ke papan tulis hitam.

"Apa ingkaran dari bentuk pernyataan; tidak ada murid kelas 3F yang berandal?" Tanya Akashi.

Semuanya bergidik ngeri. Guru di depan mereka itu secara terang-terangan sedang menyindir mereka!

Kuroko mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi.

"Ya. Tetsuya" Jangan ditanya bagaimana Akashi bisa tahu nama muridnya itu. Ia bahkan sudah hatam nama seluruh penghuni sekolah dalam sekali baca. IQ tingginya itu bukan sekedar pajangan diruang tamu.

Kuroko bangkit dari kursinya. "Semua murid kelas 3F bukan murid berandal." ucapnya lantang.

Kacamata Midorima retak.

 _ASTAGA KUROKO JANGAN CARI MATI DENGAN SETAN MERAH ITU_ NANODAYO _!_ Batinnya berteriak panik.

Akashi menyeringai. "Kau salah Tetsuya," ia maju mendekati si pemuda imut yang duduk di barisan depan pojok kelas. "Yang aku tanyakan adalah bentuk ingkaran."

Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam. "Apanya yang salah, _sensei_? Saya hanya menguatkan pernyataan anda barusan."

"Aku memberikan pertanyaan Tetsuya. Bukan pernyataan!" Nada Akashi meninggi.

Kening Kuroko mengkerut bingung. Akashi mendesah pasrah.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Berapa nilai ulangan matematikamu kemarin?"

"Anda tidak boleh mengganggu privasi murid, _sensei_ _._ " jawab Kuroko datar.

Oh Tuhan, sungguh Akashi lelah menghadapi muridnya yang keras kepala ini. Tampang boleh mempesona seperti malaikat. Namun lisannya tak ada bedanya dengan mata anak panah, tajam nyelekit.

"Guru berhak tahu nilai akademik muridnya, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti _sensei_ lihat sendiri di _database_ sekolah? Kurasa disana datanya lengkap dan _valid_ _._ "

"Kau memerintahku?" tanya Akashi mengintimidasi.

Namun bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya kalau gentar. Walau terlihat ringkih, mentalnya sekuat baja. Tak salah kelompok pelangi memilihnya sebagai ketua.

Midorima bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca keadaan. Seandainya debat tersebut terus berlanjut, bisa dipastikan sampai bel pulang nanti tak ada yang mau mengaku kalah. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala untuk mempertahankan ego serta harga diri masing-masing.

" _Anoo…_ Akashi- _sensei_ _..._ " Panggil Midorima lirih.

Akashi memutar tubuhnya cepat. Menghadap Midorima yang kini bergidik ngeri. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sinis.

Midorima mencoba merapalkan doa di dalam hati. Berharap hari ini bukan hari tersialnya—padahal urutan Cancer berada nomor tiga dari atas.

"Kurasa jawaban yang tepatnya adalah ; beberapa murid kelas 3F adalah murid berandal." Jawab Midorima ragu, walaupun ia yakin itu adalah jawaban yang tepat.

Wajah Akashi melunak. "Bagus, Shintarou!" ucapnya bangga.

Seisi kelas menghela napas lega. Setidaknya aura intimidasi itu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

 **.**

 **Ingat kembali ingkaran pernyataan berkuantor :**

 **1.) Semua A adalah B = beberapa A bukan/tidak B**

 **2.) Beberapa A adalah B = semua A bukan/tidak B**

 **Jadi, ingkaran dari pernyataan ;** tidak ada murid kelas 3F yang berandal (Kuantor 3) **adalah** beberapa murid kelas 3F adalah murid berandal **  
**

 **.**

Aomine memukul mejanya dengan kencang. Membuat seluruh pandangan kelompok pelangi mengarah kepadanya. "Apa-apaan guru baru itu tadi! Bukan hanya sudah menggagalkan rencana kita, ia juga malah mengicar Tetsu sebagai targetnya! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" gerutunya kesal.

"Iyaa _ssu_! Aku juga tak terima guru baru itu sibuk mem _bully_ Kuroko _cchi_!" Tambah Kise semangat.

Kagami menepuk pundak sobatnya itu. "Aku setuju denganmu, bung. Kalau ia begitu terus, Hati Kuroko—maksudku Kuroko bisa dalam bahaya. Aku juga tak mau sainganku bertambah banyak." ujarnya.

Murasakibara yang sibuk mengunyah _potato chips_ nya juga ikut angkat bicara, "Akan aku hancurkan guru itu."

Midorima mendesah lelah. Setelah menghabiskan empat jam pelajaran matematika bersama guru baru super sadis, kini ia harus mengurus anak SMA bermental SD? Yang benar saja!

 _Bunuh Kerosuke di rawa-rawa bang. Bunuh!_

Kuroko masih duduk tenang dengan _bento_ di tangannya. Walaupun menyetujui pendapat Aomine, ia tak menyuarakan pendapatnya. Toh sebagai pemimpin, ia dituntut untuk bersikap bijak. Apalagi kalau bawahannya manusia _sengklek_ seperti ini. Dapat di perkirakan bila Kuroko salah ambil keputusan, sekolah ini bisa diporak-porandakan oleh kelompok yang menamai dirinya sebagai kelompok pelangi.

"Oi Kuroko. Bagaimana kalau kau mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan kakakmu?" Bisik Midorima pelan-pelan agar tak didengar yang lain.

Kuroko meletakan sumpitnya. Alisnya bertaut, bingung. "Maksud Midorima- _kun_?"

Midorima mencondongkan dirinya agar lebih mendekati si pemuda _baby blue._ Lumayan, modus dikit. "Kurasa Akashi- _sensei_ tidak cocok menjadi guru. Yaa, walaupun baru diajar sekali olehnya, tapi aku merasa tidak cocok _nanodayo_ _._ " jelasnya.

Kuroko menghela napasnya. "Jangan seperti itu. Midorima- _kun_ , jangan egois. Mungkin di kelas kita banyak murid yang merasa cocok dengan metode pengajarannya—yaa, walaupun aku sendiri juga merasa sangsi bisa bertahan di kelas yang banyak gunting terbangnya seperti itu,"

Midorima mengangguk. Menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Kuroko.

"Beri dia sedikit waktu. Kalau tindakannya sudah keterlaluan, aku akan langsung berbicara kepada _nii-san_ _._ " **  
**Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Baiklah _nanodayo_ _._ " ucapnya.

"Oi Midorima! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Mencuri _start_ duluan?!" Kagami menarik Midorima mundur tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksud—" Midorima memutar kepalanya memandang kelompok pelangi yang kini sedang menatapnya penuh selidik "—kalian?" ia menelan ludahnya, takut.

"HEH, **MAKSUD KAMI**?" tanya Aomine, Kise, Kagami, dan Murasakibara bersamaan. Dengan serentak, keempatnya langsung mengerumuni Midorima. Menatap si hijau tajam.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas- _ssu_?"

"Kalau kita semua ini..."

"Akan terus melindungi kesucian tubuh Tetsu!" seru Aomine lantang.

Kadang ada saat dimana Midorima bertanya-tanya. Mengapa ia bisa masuk ke kelompok super _absurd_ ini.

Sibuk mengurus 'kasus' Midorima, para pemuda tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa sang pemimpin imut kini tengah berjalan ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan mereka yang masih mengurus perkara sepele.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi mendecih kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia dipermalukan oleh remaja labil itu.

Ia merasa ketika berhadapan dengan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya, sifat absolutnya menguap entah kemana. _Emperor eye_ -nya yang biasanya dapat memprediksi masa depan justru terasa sia-sia.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pemuda penuh kejutan. Tak akan bisa langsung tunduk patuh hanya karena di beri tatapan intimidasi.

Tangan kanannya mengacak kasar surai _scarlet_ nya.

"Apakah anda menyerah menangani kelas kami, _sensei_?"

Sebuah suara yang langsung dapat ditebak siapa pemiliknya mengalihkan perhatian Akashi. Kuroko Tetsuya, kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan orang itu, Akashi sampai tidak sadar bahwa sosok yang ia pikirkan sudah berada di dekatnya.

 _Kapan datangnya?_ Batinnya penasaran.

Masih mempertahankan harga diri yang ia junjung tinggi-tinggi, Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Kalau _sensei_ berniat untuk menulis surat pengunduran diri, dengan senang hati saya akan membuatkannya." ucap Kuroko lembut yang malah mengundang kerutan tak suka dari sang lawan.

Kuroko jelas-jelas mendeklarasikan perang kepada guru baru tersebut.

Karena sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang guru, Akashi harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menerbangkan gunting kramatnya di sembarang tempat. Lagipula, bisa repot kalau ia disangka mencoba melakukan kekerasan dalam sekolah. Ia tak mau di tuntut macam-macam ke KOMNAS perlindungan wanita dan anak.

"Kau kira aku akan menyerah secepat itu, Tetsuya?" Akashi tambah mengompori.

Kuroko mencoba menyelami manik heterokom itu. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Saya yakin anda takkan bisa menyerah kalau hanya di _bully_ dengan jebakan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu."

 _Oh, jadi kalian menjadikanku objek pem_ bully _an?_

"Sebegitu bencikah kau kepadaku, Tetsuya? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku perbuat? Padahal kita baru berjumpa beberapa jam yang lalu." ucap Akashi memelas.

Kuroko merotasi sepasang _aquamarine_ nya itu. "Anda memang tidak—belum melakukan apa-apa kepada saya. Tapi perlu anda tahu saya membenci dua hal di dunia ini, matematika dan diri anda." jelasnya datar.

Akashi menyeringai tipis. "Oh… begitu?"

Kuroko mengangguk."Baiklah _sensei_ , saya permisi dulu." ia menunduk sedikit kemudian berlalu keluar dari ruang guru yang lumayan ramai di jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Tapi aku yakin bisa menaklukanmu secepatnya, Tetsuya."

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kelas terbuka dari luar. Kuroko melangkah masuk dengan santainya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia langsung berjalan menuju mejanya kemudian duduk dan membuka novel yang sedari tadi ditaruhnya di atas meja.

"Habis darimana saja kau, Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami khawatir.

"Toilet." dusta Kuroko.

Dalam sekejap meja Kuroko sudah dikelilingi oleh para makhluk pelangi. Kelima orang tersebut memang diberkahi oleh sifat posesif yang luar biasa. Apalagi kalau objeknya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ah, tidak hanya lima saja.

Ada satu orang lagi yang sifat posesifnya bahkan melebihi kelima orang tersebut. Ia adalah kakak sang uke sejuta umat, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Tapi tadi aku mencari Kuroko _cchi_ di toilet tidak ada _ssu_ _..._ " ucap Kise.

Aomine menguap malas. "Kau tidak mencarinya dengan benar kali. Hawa keberadaan Tetsu kan setipis benang."

Kuroko mendelik tajam. Membuat bulu kuduk pemuda _tan_ itu berdiri.

"Maaf saja kalau hawa keberadaanku ini menyusahkan kalian." sindirnya.

Kagami yang sedari tadi hanya diam menjadi penonton kini angkat bicara. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa rencana kita selanjutnya untuk menyingkirkan guru baru itu?"

"Benar _nanodayo_! Kurasa jebakkan yang sama tidak akan mempan lagi. Kita harus meng _upgrade_ nya agar tidak ketahuan sang target!" saran Midorima.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kali ini, masukan aku ke rencana kalian." ucapnya dengan nada datar namun penuh dengan semangat yang membara.

Seluruh kelompok pelangi melongo tak percaya. Baru kali ini sang ketua mengajukan diri untuk terjun langsung ke arena peperangan! Sungguh kejadian langka yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Tapi Kuroko—" ucapan Kagami terpotong ketika melihat sepasang _aquamarine_ yang berkilat penuh semangat. Ia jadi tak tega untuk menolak pernyataan Kuroko.

Kise yang berdiri di sebelah Aomine menyenggol pelan lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Oi Kise, ada apa?" bisik Aomine.

"Ada yang aneh dari Kuroko _cchi_ _ssu_! Tidak biasanya ia ikut dalam rencana penjebakkan kita."

Aomine mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Biarkan saja. Tapi kalau sampai ada keadaan darurat yang membahayakan dirinya, kita harus langsung turun tangan!"

Kise mengangguk setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, Kuroko langsung melesat pulang ke rumah. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tawaran _vanilla_ _milk_ _shake_ dari Kagami yang berniat mengajaknya ke kedai Majiba.

Tungkai kecil itu memasuki _manor_ mewah dengan tergesa-gesa.

" _Okaeri,_ Tetsuya- _sama_ _._ " ucap salah satu _maid_ keluarganya.

Kuroko memberikan tas sekolah dan jas seragamnya kepada _maid_ tersebut. "Dimana _nii-san_?" tanyanya.

"Chihiro- _sama_ sedang berada di ruang kerja bersama tunangannya."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia langsung menaiki tangga kembar untuk pergi menuju ruang kerja kakaknya yang berada di lantai dua.

" _Nii-san_ _._ " panggil Kuroko ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kerja Mayuzumi yang setengah terbuka.

Mayuzumi yang sedang duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Nijimura, memutar kepalanya menghadap sang adik tersayang. "Ah, Tetsuya… Ada apa? Sini masuk..." ucapnya lembut.

Kuroko masuk dan mengambil duduk di salah satu sofa kosong sebelah Nijimura.

" _Nii-san_ aku mau protes akan kinerja guru baru itu!" serunya lantang.

Nijimura yang hanya menjadi penonton, mendengus geli. "Hanya karena ia tidak masuk ke perangkap yang kalian buat, bukan berarti kinerjanya tidak bagus Tetsuya."

"Bukan begitu, Shuuzo- _nii_! Tapi ia sudah menyindir teman-temanku! Aku juga tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang sok angkuh seperti itu. Belum lagi _fetish_ nya terhadap gunting terbang. Bagaimana kalau salah satu murid dari kelasku ada yang terluka nantinya? Bukankah itu namanya kekerasan?" jelas Kuroko panjang lebar, berharap si hitam dan kelabu mengerti.

Nijimura langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Menahan tawa yang hendak keluar.

Mayuzumi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Jadi Tetsuya mau _nii-san_ mengeluarkan Akashi Seijurou, begitu?"

"Iya!"

"Tetsuya, berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Hanya karena kau adik dari kepala sekolah, bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat seenaknya. Akashi pasti melakukan hal tersebut karena kelompokmu berulah lagi kan? Bersyukurlah _minion_ pelangimu itu tidak di hukum karena terlalu sering mengerjai para guru."

Wajah Kuroko memelas. Air mata sudah mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Mayuzumi memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Adiknya itu tahu benar apa kelemahannya! Sebagai seorang kakak, ia tak boleh kalah! Bisa hilang harga dirinya nanti.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan mudah lagi untuk kau tipu."

Dalam sekejap, wajah Kuroko berubah menjadi datar lagi. Ia mendecih kesal. "Sia-sia air mataku ini," gerutunya.

Nijimura hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan unik sepasang kakak-beradik di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi?" Kuroko bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Sudah tujuh kali guru baru minggat karena tak kuat mengajar di kelas kalian. Kalau ia Akashi, aku yakin ia dapat mengatasi kelakuan kelompokmu itu." jawab Mayuzumi.

Tak puas akan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut kakaknya, Kuroko beranjak pergi. Namun ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu, langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Tubuhnya di putar menghadap ke sang kakak kembali.

"Jangan harap kau bisa membaca novel-novelmu lagi, _nii-san_!" ancam Kuroko yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Wajah datar Mayuzumi berubah panik. "Sialan! Ia memakai sandera!" umpatnya.

Nijimura menggeleng pasrah.

 _Mayuzumi dan Kuroko memang unik_. Batinnya

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi menatap layar beradiasi itu lekat-lekat. Heterokomnya dengan teliti membaca grafik serta keterangan-keterangan yang ada di bawahnya.

"Sudah aku duga, bocah itu nilai matematikanya tidak memuaskan sama sekali." ucapnya kepada diri sendiri.

Seringai bak serigala muncul di wajahnya, suara tawa sinis pun terdengar.

"Awas kau Kuroko Tetsuya, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akhirnya menang!"

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu layaknya pagi biasa, Akashi berjalan santai menuju kelas biang kerok yang menjadi sumber sakit kepalanya malam tadi.

Di tangannya terdapat berkas _aib-aib_ Kuroko yang didapatnya _database_ sekolah.

Sesampainya di pintu kelas tersebut, kewaspadaannya bertambah. Ia tahu kelompok pelangi bukan kelompok yang mudah menyerah. Pintu digeser perlahan, khawatir ada benda-benda aneh yang di pasang di sana.

Namun ketika pintu terbuka lebar, tidak ada lagi jebakan _betmen_ yang terpasang.

Bukan Akashi Seijurou namanya kalau ia tidak bisa membaca gelagat aneh pada murid-muridnya itu, terutama kelompok pelangi yang daritadi memandangnya lekat. Pandangan Akashi langsung tertuju pada bagian bawah pintu dimana terdapat seuntai benang tipis kasat mata.

 _Heh, tak jera juga mereka?_ Batinnya meremahkan.

Dengan sigap, Akashi melangkahi benang tersebut. Tak mau terjerumus dalam jebakkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Kelompok pelangi mendesah kecewa.

Akashi menatap Kuroko penuh kemenangan. Sementara bocah _baby blue_ tersebut malah membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak sudi membalasan tatapan guru tersebut.

Akashi maju ke depan kelas untuk menerangkan pelajaran yang ia bawakan. Berkas-berkas di tangannya ditaruh di atas meja guru. Tangannya yang bebas menarik kursi guru mundur untuk ia duduki.

 _KRAAKK!_

Kedua heterokom Akashi melebar tak percaya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Entah bagaimana caranya ia sudah jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Gelak tawa pecah memenuhi kelas tersebut.

Demi menjaga harga dirinya yang terlampau tinggi, Akashi segera bangkit dari posisinya. Sebuah gunting merah langsung menancap tepat di belakang kelas. Matanya menatap nyalang seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini sedang mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryota, Taiga, Shintaro, dan Atsushi temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti!" titah Raden Kanjeng Akashi Seijurou.

Keenam orang yang disebutkan namanya hanya bisa mendecih malas.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kuroko dan kelompok pelanginya datang lebih awal pagi itu._

 _"Midorima-_ kun, apa _kau bawa barang yang aku minta tadi malam?_ _t_ _anya Kuroko kepada si_ megane _._

 _Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kebetulan benda itu adalah_ lucky item _ku hari ini_ nanodayo" _Pemuda tersebuut langsung megobrak-abrik isi ranselnya._

 _"_ _Oi_ _,_ _Tetsu. Jangan bilang kau sudah merencanakan suatu hal tanpa melibatkan kami?" Aomine mengacak surai Kuroko lembut._

 _"_ _Jangan begitu Aomine-_ kun _. Rambutku ini susah untuk_ _di_ _rapika_ _n_ _kembali_ _._ _"_ _bibir Kuroko mengerucut tak terima._

 _Tak lama, Midorima mengeluarkan benda yang dimaksud. Seketika itu juga ruangan tersebut d_ _i_ _selimuti keheningan._

 _Kise menelan ludahnya susah payah. "… Midorima_ cchi, _sebaiknya kau berhenti menonton_ oha asa _deh_ _..._ " _ujarnya._

 _Kagami, Aomine, serta Murasakibara hanya bisa ber_ sweat drop _ria. Maniknya masing-masing tertuju pada satu titik, benda yang dikeluarkan Midorima barusan. Benda yang diakui sebagai sebuah_ lucky item _nya hari ini_ _..._

 _Adalah sebuah gergaji._

 _Kuroko mengacungi jempolnya. "Kerja bagus, Midorima-_ kun. _"_ _p_ _ujinya._

 _Wajah Midorima bersemu merah. "Ini bukan kemauanku._ _Kau yang memintaku membawannya_ nanodayo. _"_

 _"Ah, aku hampir lupa…" Kuroko meroogoh sakunya juga kemudian mengeluarkan gulungan benang nilon transparan. "Kita pasang ini di bawah pintu supaya orang itu tersandung. Tapi aku kurang yakin dia akan masuk pada jebakan yang ini. Maka dari itu,"_ Aquamarine _nya menatap kursi guru penuh arti. "Kita masih punya jebakkan lainnya_ _._ "

 _Seketika itu juga kelompok pelangi bersumpah tidak akan pernah membuat seorang Kuroko Tesuya marah._ _Karena kini mereka dapat melihat sisi iblis dari sang malaikat kesayangan._

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi memandang barisan pelangi di hadapannya.

Merah gradasi hitam, kuning, hijau, biru muda, biru tua, serta ungu.

Kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Manik heterokomnya meneliti setiap bagian tubuh murid-muridnya. Tak luput sejengkal jari pun.

"Kalian sengaja memotong salah satu kaki kursi guru kan?" tanya Akashi _to the point_. Sontak keenam kepala pelangi itu langsung menggeleng berjamaah.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu bagaimana tabiat kalian semua. Dan apa itu yang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu, Shintaro?"

Tremor di tubuh Midorima meningkat. Walaupun itu benda keberuntungannya hari ini, namun Midorima justru meragukan tingkat keefektifannya. Bukannya membawa keberuntungan, bisa-bisa malah membawa petaka lagi.

" _Sensei_ , lihat ada gunting terbang!" teriak Kagami. Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke sembarang arah.

Entah bodoh atau terlalu maniak akan 'gunting terbang', pandangan Akashi langsung mengikuti arah yang Kagami tunjuk.

Melihat sebuah kesempatan, Aomine langsung mengambil gergaji yang daritadi dipegang oleh Midorima dan membuangnya asal.

" _LUCKY ITEM_ KUUUUU" teriak Midorima _out of character._

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, Akashi langsung memutar kepalanya kembali menatap satu persatu makhluk pelangi di hadapannya dengan tatapan nyalang. "Kalian, jangan kira bisa membohongiku lagi." ucapnya sinis.

Akhirnya dengan mendesah lelah, Akashi pun memijat kecil pangkal hidungnya.

 _Benar kata Chihiro kemarin. Bisa-bisa aku akan di kirim ke bangsal kejiwaan nanti_. Batinnya

"Kalian harus membersihkan gudang belakang sebagai hukumannya!"

Kuroko melancarkan protes. "Untuk apa kita bayar SPP mahal-mahal kalau pada akhirnya kita hanya dijadikan sebagai pembantu, _sensei_?"

"Iya benar itu _/ssu/nanodayo_ _!_ " ujar anak buah Kuroko bersamaan.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kalian mau membersihkan gudang belakang atau aku suruh kepala sekolah menulis surat peringatan kepada orang tua kalian?"

Seketika mereka langsung bergeming. Takut akan ancaman si guru pecinta gunting.

"Cepat kerjakan! Tunggu apalagi?!"

Kelompok pelangi langsung membubarkan diri dan pergi menuju tempat tujuan—gudang belakang sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu gudang dibuka dengan kasar. Debu-debu langsung berterbangan keluar, membuat keenam pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Ini mah bukan gudang _ssu_ _,_ tapi tempat sampah! Apa yang harus dibereskan kalau semuanya seperti ini?" keluh si pirang Kise.

Murasakibara yang masih sibuk dengan _snack_ nya melihat malas pemandangan yang terhampar. Benda-benda bekas seperti kursi, meja, lemari, dan lain-lainnya yang tak layak pakai diletakkan secara asal. Di tambah dengan debu-debu tebal menyelimuti tempat tersebut.

Tubuh bongsor itu berbalik, hendak hengkang dari tugasnya. Namun sebuah tangan di bahunya menghentikan niatnya itu.

"Jangan kira kau bisa kabur, _nanodayo_ _._ "

Si raksasa ungu merotasi malas kedua maniknya.

Kagami dan Aomine disibukkan dengan perebutan kain pel untuk membersihkan tempat itu. Ah, mereka bukan berebut, tetapi saling melempar tugas.

Kuroko menghembuskan napas berat. Sebagai si bungsu yang selalu dimanjakan, ia tak terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaan berat macam ini. Biasanya, ia tinggal memanggil salah satu _maid_ nya jika memerlukan sesuatu.

"Ayo, cepat kerjakan. Kalau selesainya cepat, kita bisa pulang lebih awal." ucap si _baby blue_ sembari meraih kemoceng yang disediakan.

Kuroko kepayahan dalam membersihkan tumpukkan debu itu. sesekali tungkainya harus berjinjit guna mencapai titik target. Kelompok pelangi yang tadinya hanya diam memperhatikan sang ketua, kini bergerak kerja demi sebuah solidaritas. Mereka tak mau membebani sang ketua lebih banyak lagi.

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya, Kuro _chin_ _._ " Murasakibara mengambil kemoceng yang Kuroko pegang. Ia langsung membersihkan tumpukkan debu yang ada di atas lemari bekas. Kuroko tak menolak. Ia lantas mundur untuk memberikan raksasa ungu itu ruang lebih banyak.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi—setelah melihat para anak buahnya sibuk, sepasang _aquamarine_ itu berpindah pada tumpukkan kardus di pojok ruangan.

 _Ah, mungkin ini sampah yang harus dibuang_. Pikirnya

Tungkainya langsung melangkah maju menuju tempat tersebut. Kuroko sedikit berjongkok untuk mengambil kardus yang tergeletak di lantai.

 _Berat._ Keluhnya setelah ia berdiri membawa kardus tersebut.

Dengan langkah sempoyong karena tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Kuroko berjalan keluar dari gudang itu. Sialnya, jarak tempat sampah dengan gudang belakang cukup jauh. Membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri peluh. Belum lagi debu-debu nakal diatas permukaan kardus yang sayup-sayup masuk ke dalam rongga hidungnya, membuat dada pemuda itu terasa cukup sesak.

"Hah, sampai juga." Kuroko langsung menaruh kardus tersebut di depan tempat sampah. Tangan kirinya menyeka keringat di dahi. Tak mau membuang waktu lama, ia kembali pergi menuju gudang belakang. Masih ada beberapa kardus lagi yang harus dibuang. Sayangnya, Kuroko bukanlah _Superman_ yang dapat mengangkut semuanya sekaligus.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu gudang, ia melihat Midorima dan Murasakibara yang sedang sibuk memindah-mindahkan perabotan bekas agar tempat tersebut terlihat lebih rapi. Kise sibuk menyapu ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Aomine dan Kagami bekerja sama—atau mungkin saling berlomba membersihkan jendela dengan kain lap.

"Yosh, dua kardus lagi!" ucap Kuroko untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali mengangkat kardus—yang lebih besar dan lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. Besar kardus itu hampir menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya. Kuroko harus ekstra hati-hati dalam perjalananya kali ini.

Baru saja ia mencapai mulut pintu, ujung kardusnya sudah menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hey, jangan menghalangi jalan. Aku sedang sibuk disini."

Bukannya berpindah, orang itu malah diam mematung di hadapan Kuroko. Emosi pemuda _baby blue_ itu pun tersulut. Tangan ringkihnya sudah terasa kesemutan karena menahan beban yang cukup berat.

"Hey! Minggir, jangan menghalangi—" Kardus diturunkan sedikit agar bisa melihat siapa lawannya. "—jalan…"

 _Mati aku_.

"Sedang sibuk… Tetsuya?" Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat murid-murid pembuat masalah itu kesusahan.

Tak mau kalah karena diejek, Kuroko tetap menjaga _poker face_ di wajahnya. "Kalau pengeliatan _sensei_ masih jelas dan belum rabun, _sensei_ bisa tahu jawabannya tanpa bertanya. Dan lagi, bisa minggir sebentar? Kalau bisa sih menyingkir yang jauh, supaya tidak mengganggu." jawabnya ketus.

Perempatan urat imajiner muncul di dahi Akashi. "Oh, begitu? Kau berani mengusirku?"

"Iya. Karena _sensei_ mengganggu. Tidak lihat apa aku dan yang lain sedang sibuk—uhuk… uhuk.." Kuroko terbatuk-batuk karena terlalu banyak menghirup udara yang berdebu.

Tak tega melihat muridnya kesakitan, Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Tangan kanannya mengambil sapu tangan di saku celana. Kemudian sapu tangan tersebut di lipat segitiga menjadi sebuah slayer yang dipakai untuk menutupi mulut dan hidung Kuroko.

Mendapat perlakuan yang diluar dugaannya, kontan jantung Kuroko berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Tremor aneh langsung menerjang tubuh tersebut.

"S _ensei,_ jangan berani-berani melakukan pelecehan seksual!" tuduh Kuroko yang kedua tangannya masih disibukkan dengan memegangi kardus.

Akashi yang kini berdiri di belakang Kuroko menggeleng pasrah. Kedua tangannya mengikat ujung slayer di belakang kepala Kuroko. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Tetsuya. Melihat tubuhmu yang kering kerontang ini sama sekali tidak membangkitkan nafsuku." jawabnya santai.

"Enak saja tubuhku ini tidak kering kerontang! Setidaknya aku masih mending daripada _sensei_ yang sudah melewati masa pertumbuhan. Sepertinya anda harus lebih sering mengkonsumsi susu sapi. Atau, ah… mau aku rekomendasikan obat peninggi badan?"

Seketika si merah merasa dongkol. Ia sadar kalau ia membalas ejekan anak muridnya ini, bisa dipastikan bocah dibawah umur itu malah kegirangan membalasnya. Tidak, umur Akashi sudah cukup tua untuk sekedar ejek-mengejek. Lagipula, seorang guru harus bermental kuat. Dituntut sabar dalam menghadapi segala tipe murid yang diajarnya.

Aomine datang menghampiri keduanya. Keningnya mengkerut bingung melihat pemandangan yang tersaji. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi- _sensei_?" tanyanya ketus.

Dengan posesif, Aomine langsung memindahkan posisi Kuroko menjauhi Akashi. "Kau tidak diganggu kan, Tetsu?" gelengan kepala dari si _baby blue_ menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tatapan _navy_ nya kembali beralih meneliti lekat sang guru. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya kembali karena pertanyaan yang pertama diabaikan oleh sang lawan.

Kedua pundak Akashi terangkat. "Jangan menatap gurumu seolah aku ini adalah tersangka pemerkosaan, Daiki." protes Akashi.

"Kau memang calon tersangka pemerkosaan!"

"Memang siapa korbannya?" Akashi makin mengompori.

"Tetsu korbannya!" Aomine menebak asal.

Akashi menyeringai. Aomine langsung menutup mulutnya setelah merasakan hawa kelam yang dikeluarkan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aomine- _kun_ _._ " panggil Kuroko lembut.

"Y—Ya.. Tetsu?" Aomine memutar tubuhnya ragu. Sebuah pukulan tapak dewa menyerang perut bagian atasnya. Entah kapan Kuroko menaruh kardus-kardus itu, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga kini Aomine jatuh seraya mengaduh kesakitan di lantai.

 _Ah sialan!_ batin Aomine mengumpat.

"Matilah kau, Aomine- _kun_ _._ " Kuroko kembali berjongkok mengambil kardus yang ia letakkan di lantai.

Merasa kedua tangannya mulai pegal, Kuroko berjalan keluar dari gudang itu untuk membuang kardus yang dibawanya. Meninggalkan Akashi yang masih diam mematung dan Aomine yang mungkin setengah nyawanya sudah terbang ke dunia lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko merebahkan badannya di kasur empuk. Rasa pegal menggerogoti sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya untuk bangkit pergi mandi saja memerlukan usaha ekstra. Ia pun membiarkan tubuhnya yang masih di banjiri peluh terbaring di atas kasur, tanpa mengganti seragamnya.

Mayuzumi yang daritadi menunggu kepulangan sang adik, masuk ke kamar tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

"Habis dari mana kau pulang malam begini?" tanya Mayuzumi.

Kuroko masih mempertahankan posisinya. "Sekolah." jawabnya singkat.

Mayuzumi duduk di tepi ranjang sang adik. Sorot kelabunya memandang lekat tubuh putih pucat yang berbaring di sana. "Jangan bohong. Jam maksimal ekskul di sekolah tidak lebih dari pukul tujuh malam. Lagipula aku tahu basket diliburkan hari ini."

"Aku tidak bohong _nii-san,_ " Kuroko membela dirinya. "Aku dari tadi di sekolah bersama kelompok pelangi karena Akashi- _sensei_ menghukum kami semua." ujarnya lirih.

Kedua alis Mayuzumi bertaut. "Oh, diapakan saja kau?"

"Membersihkan gudang belakang."

"Astaga, orang itu memang sesekali harus di kasih pelajaran. Tidak tahu apa tangan lembut Tetsuya ini tidak boleh menyentuh sembarang barang. Memangnya ia mau bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi apa-apa pada adikku yang manis ini?" Mayuzumi merutuki sikap Akashi .

Kuroko merasa lega. Setidaknya sang kakak masih berada di pihaknya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa _nii-san_ tidak sekalian saja mengeluarkan Akashi Seijurou?" ia bangkit dan memandang sang kakak penuh harap.

Malas menghadapi sikap manja sang adik, Mayuzumi bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Sudah aku bilang, jangan bersikap ke kanak-kanakan Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan menjalankan praktik nepotisme."

Kuroko menghembuskan napas kecewa.

"Mandi sana. Kalau kau terus malas-malasan dengan pakaian basah seperti ini, bisa masuk angin nanti." Mayuzumi melemparkan handuk kecil berwarna biru muda ke arah Kuroko. Setelahnya, ia langsung pergi keluar dari kamar adiknya itu. Namun ketika kakinya baru sampai di dekat pintu, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biarkan saja aku sakit! Toh _nii-san_ lebih sayang Akashi Seijurou itu ketimbang adik kandungmu sendiri." Kuroko ngambek karena permintaannya perihal pemecatan Akashi selalu di tolak sang kakak.

"Kalau kau sakit, aku dengan senang hati akan memberikanmu perawatan ekstra." Mayuzumi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang tengah asik menggerutu.

"Awas saja kau nanti, Akashi- _sensei_!" ancam Kuroko.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas itu kini normal layaknya kelas lainnya. Tak ada jebakan-jebakan aneh yang dipasang di sekitaran ruang kelas. Bangku yang kemarin rusak, kini sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Akashi mengajar dengan khidmat tanpa terganggu apapun hingga jam pelajaran berakhir.

Sebelum keluar dari kelas itu, Akashi memberikan sebuah pengumuman sakral—pendeklarasian perang secara terang-terangan.

"Pertemuan besok kita akan ulangan, materinya tentang bab ini." ujar Akashi sekenanya.

"HEEHHHHH?!" dan disambut teriakan protes dari murid yang tak terima.

Jam istirahat berlangsung setelah jam matematika. Seperti biasa, kelompok pelangi selalu berkumpul di meja pemimpin mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Guru itu mau balas dendam _ssu!_ "

"Sialan, dia memakai jabatannya lagi."

"Aku setuju denganmu _Aho_! Mentang-mentang dia guru jangan seenaknya memberikan ulangan dadakan. Tidak tahu apa tugas kita sudah banyak menumpuk?!"

Murasakibara tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia masih sibuk mengunnyah _snack_ nya.

Kuroko duduk tenang dengan novel di tangannya.

Midorima berdiri di sisi Kuroko sambil menggenggam tongkat bisbol yang katanya itu adalah _lucky item_ nya hari ini. Bila orang awam yang melihat kelompok tersebut, pasti dia akan mengira mereka kelompok preman sekolah ini. Namun karena keenamnya sudah terlanjur dikenal sebagai pangeran sekolah, perkiraan orang tersebut dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah.

"Bagaimana kalau saat ulangan besok kita kerja sama saja?" sebuah ide cemerlang muncul dari benak sang pemimpin.

"Ide bagus Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro _chin_ /Kuroko _cchi_!" sahut kelimanya bersamaan.

"Tapi aku belum memiliki data yang _valid_ tentang guru itu. Kalau dari pengamatanku sih, dia tipe guru _killer_ yang mungkin dengan mudahnya bisa menemukan murid yang mencontek _nanodayo_ _._ " ujar Midorima.

Kepala bersurai pelangi itu mengangguk berjamaah.

"Kalau menurutku yaa, matematika itu lebih membutuhkan kalkulator dari pada _surat kecil untuk_ _T_ _uhan_!" Kagami dengan semangat mengutarakan pendapatnya.

" _S_ _urat kecil untuk_ _T_ _uhan?_ Apa itu?" Kening Aomine mengkerut bingung.

"Ish, Ahomine _cchi_ bodoh! Itu sebutan untuk kertas kecil berisi contekkan _ssu_ _!_ "

Si _tan_ menggaruk kepalanya asal. "Oh itu… bilang yang jelas dong! Supaya orang lain mengerti!" protesnya.

"Kau saja yang tak mengerti. Yang lain mengertikan _ssu_?"

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar _nanodayo,_ " sang tangan kanan ketua berusaha menengahi agar tak terjadi perdebatan konyol. "Yang jelas kita harus menyusun rencana bagaimana cara untuk bertukar jawabannya _nanodayo_ _._ "

Kuroko menutup novelnya dan menaruh benda tersebut di atas meja. "Pertama-tama, kita harus memilih tempat yang strategis. Ah, Midorima- _kun_. Bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat duduk ke belakang? Supaya lebih aman..."

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Tapi posisi tempat duduk kan hanya di _rolling_ satu kali dalam satu semester Kuroko. Bagaimana caranya kita pindah ke belakang? Kalau Kise, Aomine, Kagami, dan Murasakibara sih duduknya sudah di posisi yang strategis."

Tidak mau menyerah, Kuroko bangkit menuju salah satu kursi di belakang kelas yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis teman sekelasnya.

" _Ano… sumimasen_ _._ " ucap Kuroko lembut, menyebabkan wajah si gadis bersemu merah.

"Y—ya, a-ada apa Kuroko- _sama_?" sang gadis berbicara terbata-bata. Ia terlalu canggung dalam menghadapi salah satu pangeran sekolah Teiko itu. Jejeritan girang terdengar dari dalam kelas karena pemandangan yang langka ini.

"Mau kah kau bertukar tempat denganku, Etto—" Kuroko berusaha membaca _name tag_ di dada kiri sang gadis. "Keiko- _san_?"

Gadis bernama Keiko itu mengangguk cepat. "I-iyaaa. Boleh Kuroko- _sama_!" jawabnya cepat.

Kuroko memberikan senyuman termanisnya, " _Arigatou,_ Keiko- _san_ _._ " membuat wajah semua orang yang melihatnya bersemu merah. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan sampai mimisan. Termasuk anggota kelompok pelangi.

"Senyuman maut Tetsu memang lebih menyeramkan dari pada ujung gunting Akashi _-sensei_ _._ " ujar Aomine sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi masih sibuk menatap layar beradiasi dihadapannya. Jari-jari tangannya menari diatas _keyboard_ _,_ menciptakan deretan kalimat yang didominasi oleh angka dan simbol-simbol matematika. Seringai kejam terpatri pada paras rupawan itu.

"Bahagia sekali kau..." celetuk Nijimura tiba-tiba.

Akashi langsung memuar tubuhnya menuju sumber suara. Bohong kalau ia bilang jantungnya tak berdetak lebih cepat. Mati-matian ia menghindari orang ini setelah menginjakkan kaki di SMA Teiko. Orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya. Sang mantan, Nijimura Shuuzo.

"Nijimura- _san_ _._ " ucap Akashi menjaga nadanya agar tidak canggung.

Nijimura tersenyum tipis, "Yo, Akashi. Aku dengar dari Chihiro kau sudah seminggu mengajar di sekolah ini, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Nijimura.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu, Nijimura- _san_. Memang apa untungnya bagiku?" ucap Akashi ketus.

 _Ya, harusnya seperti ini_. Batinnya.

Kening Nijimura berkerut bingung. Setelah lama tidak bertemu dengan si boncel merah, orang ini serasa asing baginya. _Kemana perginya Akashi Seijurou yang polos dan imut_? Batin Nijimura penasaran.

"Tidak ada sih…" jawab si surai arang dengan nada menggantung. Mulutnya terbuka hendak menyempaikan sesuatu, namun kemudian tertutup kembali.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting, Nijimura- _san_ boleh pergi. Aku sedang sibuk." usir Akashi yang sudah kembali ke posisinya semula—menghadap komputer.

Dongkol, kening Nijimura berkedut. "Oi, bukannya aku mau bersikap sombong atau bagaimana. Aku ini atasanmu loh, Akashi Seijurou."

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku ini lebih tua daripada kau"

"Yaa, terus?"

Ok fix, Nijimura sudah murka. Tangan kanannya terkepal hebat hingga buku-buku jari itu memutih. Dengan entengya, ia menjitak kepala strawberry sang mantan. "HORMATI ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA DARIMU, AKASHI SEIJUROU!" teriaknya.

Akashi mendesis kesakitan seraya mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Nijimura. "Apa-apaan sih?"

"Kau sudah berubah banyak ya. Kemana Akashi Seijurou polos yang selalu aku kenal dulu?"

Manik heterokom memincing tidak suka. "Dia sudah lenyap. Bersamaan dengan rasa cintanya kepada Nijimura Shuuzo yang telah pupus di tengah jalan."

"Oh, begitukah?" Nijimura memancing Akashi.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Nijimura- _san_. Aku tidak berminat untuk menjadi _uke_ mu lagi. Sekarang aku sudah naik kasta menjadi _seme_!" ucap Akashi dengan lantang.

Merasa tersindir, amarah Nijimura tersulut kembali. "Lagipula siapa yang memintamu kembali, hah? Aku tak sudi punya pacar psikopat."

"Aku juga tidak sudi punya pacar monyong!"

"Hei, jangan bawa-bawa fisik ya! Dulu kau bilang bibirku ini candu. Bisa meriang kalau tidak kena sosor!"

"Dulu ya dulu! Sekarang ya sekarang!"

"Heleh, mengelak saja kau! Memangnya kau sudah _move on_ dari aku?" Nijimura mendengus meremehkan. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau selalu menghindariku selama bekerja di Teiko ini?"

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya. Dirinya kalah telak atas tuduhan Nijimura barusan. Yaa, mau di kata apalagi, ia memang belum _move on_ sepenuhnya dari Nijimura.

Sebuah dehaman mengintrupsi perdebatan mereka.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Nijimura.

"Chi—Chihiro?!" Nijimura salah tingkah. Sedangkan Akashi masih duduk kalem di kursinya.

"Wakil kepala sekolah, apa anda punya waktu sebentar untuk berbicara empat mata dengan saya?" tanya Mayuzumi dengan penuh penekanan pada nada bicaranya.

Nijimura mengangguk kaku. Ia langsung mengekori Mayuzumi yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

Akashi mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke layar komputer. Soal-soal level dewa yang tadi sempat tertunda pembuatannya, kini dilanjutkan kembali.

Sayup-sayup terdengar desahan kecewa dari penghuni ruangan yang sempat menguping.

"Ternyata Nijimura- _san_ itu mantannya Akashi- _san_ toh…" ucap salah satu guru perempuan yang duduk tak jauh dari meja kerja Akashi.

"Kyaaa! Nambah lagi deh _otp_ saya, hahahaa!"

Dan Akashi hanya bisa berpura-pura menutup telinga dari hal-hal seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hening.

Kuroko merasa canggung makan satu meja dengan sang kakak yang diketahui _mood_ nya sedang buruk saat ini.

Gelas kaca berisi air putih diteguk habis lalu diletakkan dengan kasar. "Cih, sialan!" umpat Mayuzumi entah kepada siapa.

Ponsel di samping piring sontak diraihnya, lalu Mayuzumi membuka kotak pesan yang daritadi masih kosong. "Seharusnya aku yang marah. Kenapa malah dia yang ngambek?!"

Kuroko gagal paham atas situasi yang sedang terjadi. Setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, ia memandang lekat ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa sih, _nii-san_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Mayuzumi menghela napas berat. "Si monyong sialan itu sama sekali tidak membalas pesan yang aku kirim." jawab Mayuzumi.

"Mungkin Shuuzo- _nii_ sedang sibuk kali. Makanya tidak sempat membaca pesan yang _nii-san_ kirim."

"Sibuk apanya?! Memangnya dia orang seperti aku yang harus berkutat dengan tumpukkan dokumen? Telepon dariku juga tidak dia angkat."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi diantara _nii-san_ dan Shuuzo- _nii_?"

"Biasalah. Dia ngambek tanpa alasan yang jelas, seperti gadis labil yang sedang _pms_. Padahal dia yang salah, kenapa aku yang harus meminta maaf coba?"

"Yaa, penyebabnya karena apa? Kalau _nii-san_ berceritanya seperti itu, aku jadi tidak mengerti."

Mayuzumi mengacak surai kelabunya kasar. "Siang tadi di ruangan guru, aku memergokinya sedang berdebat konyol dengan Akashi Seijurou. Oh ya, kau belum tahu ya kalau Akashi itu mantannya Shuuzo?"

Helaian _teal_ bergeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Pokoknya yang jelas dia malah memancing si Akashi. Seolah ia merasa bangga kalau si pecinta gunting itu belum _move on_ darinya."

"Sebentar," Kuroko serasa di sambar petir di siang bolong.

 _Guru_ killer _itu masih belum bisa_ move on _?_ _Demi apa? Orang seperti itu?_ Batin Kuroko berteriak kegirangan karena menemukan kelemahan sang guru.

"Shuuzo- _nii_ tahu dari mana kalau Akashi- _sensei_ belum _move on_ darinya?"

Mayuzumi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin dia cuman asal tebak."

Kuroko mendecih kesal. Ia serasa di beri harapan palsu. Baru saja ia menemukan sebuah penemuan spektakuler, tapi kini penemuannya itu diragukan kebenarannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mayuzumi setelah melihat tingkah aneh dari adik kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak," Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau belajar di kamar." ia kemudian berjalan menuju tangga untuk pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Wow… Setelah diajar Akashi, adikku yang manis jadi rajin belajar." puji Mayuzumi tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-H yang di janjikan oleh Akashi kini tiba. Kelompok pelangi kini duduk dengan formasi barunya di barisan belakang yakni ; Kagami di pojok Kiri, lalu Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, Kuroko, dan terakhir Midorima di pojok kanan.

Akashi seolah tak ambil pusing dalam posisi baru tersebut. Toh ia percaya, mau securang apapun murid-muridnya itu bisa di pastikan tidak akan ada yang menembus angka delapan puluh dalam nilainya.

Kejam? Ya.

Sadis? Sangat.

Alasannya melakukan ujian dadakan adalah bentuk pembalasan atas apa yang kelompok pelangi buat kepadanya tempo hari. Hukuman membersihkan gudang ia rasa terlalu mudah bagi mereka. Apalagi setelah kelompok yang diketuai oleh Kuroko Tetsuya itu mempermalukan Akashi di depan kelas. Jangan kira mereka bisa lepas dari jerat Akashi dengan mudah.

"Midorima- _kun_ ," Kuroko menutupi setengah wajahnya menggunakan lembar soal. "Sudah belum? Sepertinya yang lain sedang menunggu jawaban darimu." ujarnya.

Si _megane_ bergerak gelisah. "Aku baru mengerjakan empat nomor dari sepuluh soal _nanodayo_. Soal-soal ini terlalu sulit bagiku."

Kuroko yang tadinya duduk bersender, kini menegakkan punggungnya. "Kalau kau saja bilang soal ini sulit, apalagi aku. Aku bahkan belum sama sekali mengisi satu nomorpun, Midorima- _kun_ _._ " ucap Kuroko santai seolah hal tersebut biasa saja baginya.

Kise mencolek lengan Kuroko. Pemuda _baby blue_ itu langsung memutar kepalanya menghadap si pirang.

"Bagaimana, Kuroko _cchi_?" lirihnya dengan nada memelas.

Kuroko hanya diam membisu. Ia memberikan isyarat tangan 'sebentar' untuk Kise sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya kembali menghadap ke arah Midorima yang kini sibuk menyalin jawabannya pada selembar kertas kecil.

Akashi Seijurou yang duduk di kursi guru depan kelas, mulai mengedarkan pandangan setelah fokusnya sempat tertelan oleh laptop merah yang berdiri kokoh di atas meja guru.

Beruntung, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah tipe pengamat yang cukup peka terhadap sorot tatapan. Tanpa menunjukkan gelagat yang aneh-aneh, ia berpura-pura menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas. Agar terlihat bahwa ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan.

Setelah merasa cukup aman, kepala bersurai _baby blue_ mengadah ke depan. Memperhatikan si surai merah yang kini kembali memandangi layar laptopnya.

"Bagaimana Midorima- _kun_? Sudah selesai belum? Empat nomor dulu saja juga tidak apa-apa kok."

Dengan gemetar, jari berbalutkan perban putih menyodorkan lembaran kertas yang telah dilipat kecil. "Ini, jangan salahkan aku kalau jawabannya tidak tepat _nanodayo_ _._ "

Kuroko langsung menerima kertas tersebut dengan gerakan cepat agar tak terlihat oleh sang pengawas. " _Arigatou,_ Midorima- _kun_ _._ " ia tersenyum tipis. Menyebabkan semburat merah menjalar di wajah si _Tsundere_.

"Hmph." Midorima kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kertas soal. Menyembunyikan tremor hebat yang sedang melanda dadanya.

 _Benar kata Aomine,_ _s_ _enyum Kuroko itu maut!_ Batinnya.

Dengan terampil, kertas yang Midorima serahkan ia taruh di depan lembar soal yang diangkatnya menutupi wajah. Tak terganggu oleh apapun, tangan Kuroko menyalin jawaban Midorima ke atas kertasnya. Saking asyiknya ia menyalin, kewaspadaannya melemah. Hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Akashi kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Kelompok pelangi minus Kuroko sudah bergidik ngeri. Dalam hati mereka mendoakan keselamatan sang ketua.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi yang kini setengah merunduk tepat di telinga Kuroko.

Pemilik bola mata biru teduh itu membeku di tempatnya. _Mati aku_. Umpat Kuroko dalam hati.

Kepala bersurai _teal_ menengok ke samping. "Ya, ada apa Akashi- _sensei_?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Raut panik sama sekali tidak muncul dari wajah yang biasanya minim ekspresi itu. Berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan dadanya yang berdebar super cepat.

Urat imajiner Nampak muncul di kening si kepala strawberry itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Alis Kuroko bertaut bingung. "Apa maksud _sensei_?"— _Sialan, kenapa tidak ada yang memberikan tanda kalau ia berkeliling sih?_

"Apa yang ada di tangan kirimu itu?"

"Oh, ini?" Kuroko mengangkat kertas soal tinggi-tinggi. "Bukankah _sensei_ bisa melihatnya kalau ini kertas soal yang _sensei_ berikan ke masing-masing murid?" ia berusaha mengelak.

Tak mau ada perdebatan, tangan Akashi dengan cekatan mengambil kertas kecil yang terselip diantara tangan Kuroko dan kertas soal. "Ini apa?" Akashi menunjukkan bukti yang memojokkan si _baby blue_. "Katakan Tetsuya, dapat dari mana kau jawaban ini? Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak akan menerima lembar jawabanmu."

Iris _aquamarine_ itu sontak melebar terkejut. Dalam hatinya, ia kalut. Apa mungkin, ia harus mengorbankan Midorima demi keselamatannya? Bukankah dengan begitu dirinya jadi berada di posisi yang aman?

Namun bagian dari dirinya yang lain jelas menolak mentah-mentah hal tersebut. Sudah jelas ia sendirilah yang bersalah. Mau tak mau, ia harus mengakuinya. Walaupun manja, Kuroko tidak pernah dididik untuk menjadi seorang pengkhianat. Apalagi kalau ia harus berkhianat dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Itu… Bukan dari siapa-siapa," Kuroko beranjak dari kursinya sembari menyerahkan lembar jawaban yang masih didominasi oleh ruang kosong. "Toh lembar jawabanku masih kosong melompong begini." Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar seorang diri.

Seisi kelas menatapnya penuh iba terkecuali Akashi yang masih memandang punggung ringkih itu dengan rasa kesal.

 _Keras kepala sekali dia_. Batinnya dongkol.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko berjalan tanpa arah di lorong yang sepi. Jam pelajaan masih berlangsung.

Ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Batinnya kalut atas apa yang terjadi barusan.

Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak khawatir terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Karena dirinyalah, mereka mungkin takkan bisa lulus di pelajaran ini. Belum lagi Midorima yang mungkin akan dicurigai oleh Akashi. Kuroko menyesal karena tidak sempat merobek kertas itu kecil-kecil.

"Argh!" ia mengacak surainya kasar. "Seharusnya ia tidak mengajar di sekolah ini!" gerutunya.

" _Ara,_ Tetsuya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari padanya itu. "Shuuzo- _nii_!" ujarnya girang.

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine tak berhenti mendecih setiap kali ia melirik ke bangku Kuroko yang kini telah kosong di tinggalkan sang pemilik.

Manik _navy_ nya memandang malas lembar soal matematika yang dihadapannya. Ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengerjakannya lagi.

Setelah pengakuan terlarang dari sang ketua, kelompok pelangi dilanda galau gulana. Pikiran mereka malah melayang jauh ke sosok biru muda itu. Termasuk Midorima yang dari tadi terus-terusan menghapus jawabannya karena salah menghitung.

Sebenarnya, kelimanya sepakat untuk tidak lulus dalam ujian kali ini. Persetan dengan nilai! Solidaritas mereka jauh lebih kuat dari apa pun. Toh juga kalau dikerjakan sampai memeras otak, nilainya paling tidak terlalu tinggi.

Soal ujian yang Akashi buat, bukan soal untuk anak SMA. Mereka meyakini hal tersebut.

"Sebelum bel berbunyi, tidak boleh ada yang keluar kelas." titah raden kanjeng Akashi Seijurou yang kemudian dibalas decakan tak suka dari murid-muridnya.

Akashi benar-benar menyerang Kuroko habis-habisan. Seolah tak mengenal rasa ampun!

 _Kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan, Kuroko Tetsuya._ Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Cangkir berisi _liquid_ hitam yang telah habis setengah di taruh diatas meja. "Hooh… jadi kau di usir oleh Akashi, begitu?" Nijimura bertanya untuk mengkonfirmasi.

Kuroko menggeleng. Sebuah gelas plastik berukuran jumbo yang berisi _vanilla shake_ masih setia berada di genggamannya. Setelah menumpuk rasa kesal di dalam benak, _vanilla shake_ memanglah pelarian yang paling manjur.

"Tidak, aku tidak di usir. Aku yang keluar kelas atas kemauan sendiri, Shuuzo- _nii_ _._ " jawabnya jujur.

Nijimura mengangguk paham. "Akashi itu orangnya memang tegas, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok."

Kuroko meletekkan gelas _vanilla shake_ nya diatas meja. Posisi duduknya ia ubah agar lebih nyaman. "Maksud Shuuzo- _nii_?"

Sang calon kakak ipar tersenyum tipis. Ia bernostalgia akan masa lalu dimana dirinya dan Akashi masih dekat saat itu. "Walaupun tingkahnya kadang aneh—seperti melempar gunting atau apalah itu, Akashi sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik. Ia bahkan rela melepaskan jabatannya sebagai direktur di Akashi _corp._ demi mengejar impiannya sebagai guru," Jelas Nijimura.

Kuroko menggangguk samar.

"Bisa dibilang, orangnya sangat keras kepala. Tapi ia itu setia, setia pada pendiriannya untuk terus berjalan di rute pilihannya walaupun banyak orang yang sudah meninggalkannya."

"Termasuk Shuuzo- _nii_?" celetuk Kuroko polos.

"Oi jangan asal menyimpulkan sesuatu, bocah!" ucapnya kesal. Nijimura menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Yaa, intinya apapun yang ia perbuat pasti tak akan salah. Dan kau juga Tetsuya, janganlah terlalu sering menyusahkan kakakmu itu. Chihiro sudah terlalu banyak pikiran karena pekerjaannya ini. Jadi kau, sebaiknya berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan."

"Bukankah Shuuzo- _nii_ seharusnya bercermin?" Kuroko tak terima di tuduh macam-macam.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Manik _aquamarine_ itu berotasi. "Sudah beberapa hari ini _nii-san_ lontang-lantung karena pesannya tidak dibalas olehmu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur pulas dan akhirnya malah menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan. Tak jarang pula ia tak makan karena terlalu lupa waktu."

Kepala Nijimura tertunduk. Seolah senjata makan tuan, ia malah yang merasa paling bersalah disini. Padahal niat awalnya hanya menasihati sang calon adik ipar yang kadang kelakuannya tak bisa di tolerir itu.

"Kalian aneh yaa," Kuroko meraih kembali gelas _vanilla shake_ yang sempat terbaikan lalu menyeruput isinya sebagian. "Saling cinta tapi malah sok-sokan jaga jarak seperti ini."

"Jangan bicara seolah kau mengerti cinta, Tetsuya. Cinta itu seribu kali lebih membingungkan daripada soal matematika yang paling sulit."

"Bagiku soal matematika lah yang paling sulit."

Nijimura tersenyum. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk megusap lembut pucuk kepala Kuroko yang duduk di hadapannya. "Itu karena kau sendiri belum tahu apa itu cinta."

Kuroko hanya bisa memiringkan wajahnya dan memasang ekspresi bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit sebelum istirahat berakhir, Kuroko Tetsuya baru kembali ke kelasnya. Ia disambut dengan tatapan iba dari anggota kelompok pelangi itu.

"Kuroko…" lirih Kagami.

Kuroko bukannya terlihat sedih, ia malah tersenyum lembut kepada mereka semua. Menimbulkan kebingungan pada benak masing-masing.

"Tidak apa, aku yang salah karena sudah mencetuskan ide konyol seperti itu." ujarnya.

Kise memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. "Maafkan kami, Kuroko _cchi_. Seharusnya kami membela kau _ssu_ _..._ " air mata keluar dari manik madu itu.

Murasakibara yang biasanya sibuk mengunyah makanan kini hanya diam seribu bahasa. _Maibou_ nya tersimpan rapih di atas mejanya, tak berminat untuk menyentuhnya kembali. Selera makannya sudah hilang setelah kejadian tak terduga di jam ulangan tadi.

"Seharusnya kau juga mengaku kalau itu kertas dariku _nanodayo_. Bukannya aku marah atau apa, tapi aku tidak suka kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi kami."

"Ya Tetsu! Jangan berbuat nekat seperti itu lagi! Kami selalu ada disisimu untuk mendukungmu, jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau sendirian." Aomine mengacak lembut surai si biru muda. "Lagipula, sepertinya Akashi itu terlalu sering mengincarmu. Kau harus berhati-hati kalau mau berurusan dengannya."

Kuroko mengangguk paham.

Ia merasa lega, karena memiliki sahabat yang penuh akan perhatian seperti ini. Masa SMAnya memang benar-benar diwarnai dengan berbagai macam hal, sehingga tak terasa monoton.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," sebuah suara yang amat dibenci kelompok itu mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Akashi berdiri di depan pintu kelas 3F, memandang sekelompok makhluk pelangi di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kemari." sebuah isyarat tangan untuk mengajak lawan bicaranya mendekat.

Kuroko menuruti perintah gurunya itu tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah berdiri di hadapan Akashi.

"Temui aku pulang sekolah ini di ruang guru."

"Aku dihukum lagi?"

Pemuda _scarlet_ menggeleng. "Tidak, ada yang harus aku bicarakan kepadamu. Ini tentang prestasi akademikmu."

Walaupun masih bingung, Kuroko menyangguppi. "Baiklah."

Akashi kemudian berjalan pergi. Kelompok pelangi yang semula berada di dekat meja Kuroko, kini menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami penasaran.

Kuroko mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya disuruh menemuinya pulang sekolah nanti—"

"Biarkan kami ikut, Tetsu!"

"—jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku dan dia hanya akan membahas perihal prestasi akademikku." secara berjamaah, kelompok pelangi mendesah kecewa. Mereka khawatir, si biru kesayangan akan menjadi objek pem _bully_ an sang guru lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu diketuk tiga kali, kemudian dibuka sebelum ada jawaban dari si pemilik.

"Ada apa anda memanggilku, Akashi- _sensei_?" Kuroko Tetsuya maju mendekati meja kerja sang guru.

Akashi yang tadinya sibuk membaca lembaran-lembaran dokumen, memijat pangkal hidungnya sejenak setelah melepaskan kacamatanya. "Duduklah, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menarik kursi mendekati meja Akashi kemudian duduk di kursi yang disediakan. "Ada apa?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Akashi menyodorkan kertas yang berisi grafik nilai-nilai Kuroko selama SMA. Sebuah grafik yang mencengangkan bagi seluruh orang yang melihatnya. "Apa kau menyembunyikan nilai-nilai ini dari kakakmu itu?" tanya Akashi penuh selidik.

Kuroko masih setia mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Ia mendengus begitu melihat isi kertas tersebut. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa _sensei_? Masalah?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya itu bukan urusanku," Akashi melepaskan kacamatanya dan memandang manik _Aquamarine_ di hadapannya dalam. "Tidak aku sangka, kau adalah anak yang meraih peringkat kesebelas dalam _ranking_ paralel sekolah."

"Aku bisa saja menjadi yang kesepuluh kalau aku mau." ujar Kuroko santai.

"Ya, bisa juga yang pertama bahkan. Kalau nilai matematikamu tidak buruk. Nilai seratus ada di hampir seluruh pelajaranmu, kecuali matematika."

"Aku tidak terlalu cocok dengan angka." timpal kuroko

"Makanya kau masuk ke dalam kelas F." Akashi menghembuskan napas berat. "Jadi, aku akan membuatmu mendapatkan nilai seratus dalam ujian selanjutnya!"

"Wow, haruskah aku berterima kasih?" Kuroko berusaha bersikap apatis sebagai kode untuk penolakan atas pernyataan Akashi itu. "Sudah aku bilang, aku membencimu _sensei_. Jangan kira aku bisa takluk dalam tipu dayamu." ucapnya jujur.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Justru itulah tantangan bagiku. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

Alis Kuroko bertaut bingung. "Taruhan?"

"Ya, taruhan. Kalau kau bisa mendapatkan nilai seratus dalam ujian matematika selanjutnya, aku akan menulis surat pegunduran diri," manik _aquamarine_ itu membulat tak percaya. "Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai seratus itu, maka sampai lulus nanti kau harus memakai seragam perempuan."

Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Menyanggupi permintaan gila gurunya ini sama saja bunuh diri!

"Kenapa? Ragu? Tidak percaya diri?" Akashi mulai memancing.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis Kuroko. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau adalah tantangan bagiku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau adalah salah satu murid yang berpotensi namun salah jalan."

"Jangan sindir teman-temanku!"

"Aku tidak menyindir mereka. Jangan berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh, Tetsuya. Nilai Shintarou, Taiga, Ryota, Daiki, dan Atsushi bisa dikategorikan nilai yang cukup baik—tidak jelek malah. Yaa walaupun beberapa dari mereka hanya unggul di sebagian mata pelajaran."

Kuroko bergeming untuk menimbang-nimbang ajakkan Akashi. Sebagian dari dirinya bersorak kegirangan atas pernyataan pertama Akashi—akan menulis surat pengunduran dirinya sendiri. Sebagiannya lagi tak rela kalau harga dirinya di koyak habis karena harus ber _cross dressing_ ria.

"Bagaimana?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Akan aku pikirkan nanti." jawab pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan. Suara seruputan sedotan yang mempolusi pendengarannya ia abaikan.

 _Tetsuya pasti sedang galau._ Tebaknya asal.

Mobil sedan hitam meluncur di jalanan perkotaan Tokyo. "Aku mau ke Akihabara sebentar, kau mau ikut?" tanya si sulung.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku tunggu di mobil saja _nii-san_ _._ "

Lampu merah menyala. Mayuzumi menghentikan mobil tersebut di belakang garis putih agar tidak mengganggu orang yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sibuk menyedot minuman favoritnya itu.

"Kau bertemu dengan si monyong hari ini?"

"Iya. Tadi pagi."

"Kau disogok pakai apa sampai tega buka mulut seperti itu?"

Kuroko menatap kakaknya dengan mata besarnya. " _Vanila shake_ jumbo." jawabnya jujur.

"Hei, kau di sogok dengan minuman murah seperti itu? Sini kemarikan," Mayuzumi merebut gelas plastik yang di pegang Kuroko. "Kau sudah minum ini tadi pagikan? Jangan banyak-banyak nanti sakit!"

Bibir mungil Kuroko mengkerucut tak terima. "Jadi, apa tadi Shuuzo- _nii_ datang menghampiri _nii-san_?"

Mayuzumi meletakkan gelas yang sudah setengah kosong itu disela-sela _dashboard_ mobil. "Iya." lampu berubah menjadi hijau, pemuda kelabu tersebut menginjak pedal gasnya.

"Kalian sudah baikkan?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Hmm… Baguslah kalau begitu." gumam Kuroko.

Sepeniggal sang kakak yang sedang sibuk berburu _light novel_ , Kuroko membuka aplikasi _chat_ di _smartphonenya._

 **25 pesan baru.** Tertera jelas di layar ponselnya itu. Setelah meggeser slide kunci, ia membuka _chat group_ yang semua isinya adalah kelompok pelangi.

 **[Kise-** ** _kun_** **: Kuroko** ** _cchi_** **tidak di apa-apakan oleh guru itu kan** ** _ssu_** **?]**

 **[Aomine-** ** _kun_** **: Oi Tetsu! Panggil kami kalau orang itu bertingkah mencurigakan** **.** **]**

 **[Midorima-** ** _kun_** **: Bukannya aku khawatir atau apa** ** _nanodayo_** **. Tapi aku setuju dengan pendapatnya Aomine** **.** **]**

 **[Kagami-** ** _kun_** **: Dasar** ** _tsundere_** ** _,_** **bilang saja kau khawatir** **.** **]**

 **[Kagami-** ** _kun_** **: Kalau ia menghukummu karena sudah mencontek tadi, laporkan ke kita! Dengan senang hati kita akan membantumu, Kuroko** **.** **]**

 **[Murasakibara-** ** _kun_** **: Iya** **,** **Kuro** ** _chin_** **.]**

 **[Kise-** ** _kun_** **: Aku jadi penasaran** ** _ssu_** ** _,_** **apa yang di bicarakan oleh Kuroko** ** _cchi_** **dan Akashi-** ** _sensei_** ** _ya?_** **]**

 **[Aomine-** ** _kun_** **: Jangan-jangan… ]**

 **[Kagami-** ** _kun_** **: Jangan-jangan apa** **,** **_aho_** **?]**

 **[Kise-** ** _kun_** **: Jangan-jangan apa** **,** **Aomine** ** _cchi_** **?]**

 **[Aomine-** ** _kun_** **: Akashi-** ** _sensei…_** **]**

 **[Midorima-** ** _kun_** **: … ]**

 **[Aomine-** ** _kun_** **:** **N** **embak Tetsu lagi… ]**

 **[Kagami-** ** _kun_** **: Argh sialan!** **Aku ked** **u** **luan!]**

 **[Kise-** ** _kun_** **: Aomine** ** _cchi_** **hanya asal tebak, Bakagami** ** _cchi_** ** _._** **]**

 **[Midorima-** ** _kun_** **: Tidak mungkin Akashi-** ** _sensei_** **menyukai Kuroko** ** _nanodayo_** ** _._** **]**

 **[Murasakibara-** ** _kun_** **: Aku tidak rela kalau Kuro** ** _chin_** **bersama si merah itu** **.** **]**

 **[Kagami-** ** _kun_** **: Oi** ** _aho_** **! Perkataan itu doa! Aku tak sudi bersaing dengan orang sadis macam begitu! Bersaing dengan orang** ** _absurd_** **seperti kalian saja sudah cukup menguras tenaga** **.** **]**

 **[Aomine-** ** _kun_** **:** **Kau** **kira aku senang bersaing dengan mu, Bakagami!** **?** **]**

 **[Kise** ** _-kun_** **:** **S** **udah-sudah, sesama orang bodoh jangan saling bertengkar** ** _ssu_** ** _._** **]**

 **[Kagami-** ** _kun_** **: SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BODOH?!]**

 **[Aomine-** ** _kun_** **: SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BODOH?!]**

Kuroko terkekeh sendiri melihat kekompakkan Aomine dan Kagami. Ibu jarinya kembali menggulung layar _touch screen_.

 **[Midorima-** ** _kun_** **: Jangan melenceng dari topik** ** _nanodayo_** ** _._** **]**

 **[Murasakibara-** ** _kun_** **:** **K** **ita harus menunggu kabar dari Kuro** ** _chin_** **~]**

Jari-jemari Kuroko menari di atas layar ponselnya. Membentuk sebuah kalimat untuk mengabari sahabat-sahabatnya yang posesif itu.

 **[Kuroko : Aku tidak diapa-apakan oleh Akashi-** ** _sensei,_** **Kise-** ** _kun_** **. Dia juga tidak menghukumku karena mencontek tadi. Tapi sepertinya kalau ulangan selanjutnya nilai matematikaku tidak seratus, aku berada dalam masalah besar** **.** **]**

 **[Kagami-** ** _kun_** **: Masalah apa Kuroko?]**

 **[Kuroko : Kalau nilai matematikaku bisa seratus, ia akan mengundurkan diri sebagai guru di sekolah ini** **.** **]**

 **[Midorima-** ** _kun_** **: Tawaran yang bagus** ** _nanodayo_** ** _._** **]**

 **[Kuroko : Tapi kalau nilaiku tidak sampai seratus… ]**

 **[Kise-** ** _kun_** **: Kalau tidak sampai seratus kau di apakan** **,** **_ssu_** **?]**

 **[Kuroko : Kalau kurang dari seratus, aku harus memakai seragam perempuan sampai lulus nanti** **.** **]**

Seketika itu juga imajinasi liar hinggap di benak para anggota kelompok pelangi. Melihat Kuroko kembali ke jalan—yang menurut mereka benar, jelas sangat menguntungkan ketimbang pengunduran diri si guru sadis.

 **[Midorima-** ** _kun_** **: Benar-benar tawaran yang menarik…]**

 **[Murasakibara-** ** _kun_** **: Aku setuju dengan Mido** ** _chin_** ** _._** **]**

 **[Kagami-** ** _kun_** **:** **I** **ni kesempatan yang langka** **.** **]**

 **[Kise-** ** _kun_** **: Aku akan terus mendukungmu, Kuroko** ** _cchi_** ** _._** **]—** _untuk melihat kau menggunakan pakaian perempuan._

 **[Aomine-** ** _kun_** **: Aku menantikan kelanjutannya** **.** **]**

Kadang Kuroko tak habis pikir, kemana perginya solidaritas mereka kalau sudah begini? Malas menanggapi pesan berikutnya, Kuroko melempar ponselnya ke _dashboard_ mobil. _Vanilla shake_ yang dibelinya tadi setelah pulang sekolah, kini raib dibuang oleh sang kakak.

Sedangkan si pemuda kelabu tersebut, daritadi belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya setelah masuk ke salah satu toko buku yang ada di seberang jalan.

Kuroko terlalu malas mengikuti sang kakak yang sedang memenuhi kebutuhan hobinya. Padahal Kuroko sudah pernah membuang seluruh koleksi Mayuzumi. Namun ternyata, pemuda kelabu itu tak jera dan malah membeli novel baru. Buang-buang uang sih memang, tapi membeli kembali barang-barang yang cukup menguras dompet tersebut bukanlah hal yang mustahil bagi seorang anggota keluarga bermarga Mayuzumi yang dikenal cukup terpandang di Jepang.

" _Nii-san_ lama." gerutu Kuroko kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi tak habis pikir, hal konyol dari mana yang bisa melahirkan ide tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya memanglah bukan makhluk yang mudah ditaklukan. Harus dipancing terlebih dahulu. Tapi jujur, terkadang hal yang keluar dari mulutnya ini tak sejalan dengan pikirannya.

Memang benar ia mau menantang bocah biru itu. Tapi haruskah ia mengorbankan pekerjaannya yang sudah ia dapatkan dengan susah payah?

Rasanya ,ia terlalu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan tadi. Sehingga kini malah menyesal sendiri.

Mau seburuk apapun kelakuan kelompok pelangi kepadanya, Akashi sadar bahwa mereka masih dalam fase pemberontakkan. Toh juga banyak murid yang menyukai pelajaran—dominan diisi oleh para siswi yang kadang lengket bertanya tentang pelajaran yang kurang mereka pahami.

"Haaah.." Akashi menghembuskan napas berat. "Biarlah. Untuk mencapai sesuatu dibutuhkan sebuah pengorbanan. Tak apa aku kehilangan pekerjaan ini, asalkan bisa melihat bocah berandal itu sukses." Ia mengacak surai _scarlet_ nya kasar.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah dua hari—sabtu dan minggu berpikir, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menemui Akashi senin pagi di ruang guru. Perihal tantangan itu, ia masih ragu bisa menyanggupinya atau tidak.

Kaki berbungkus sepatu khusus dalam ruangan melangkah maju memasuki ruang guru yang masih sepi.

"Akashi- _sensei_ _._ " panggil Kuroko.

Akashi yang berdiri di pojok ruangan dekat dengan dispenser karena sedang menyeduh kopi, memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang murid.

"Oh, kau Tetsuya," Pemuda _scarlet_ itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dengan secangkir kopi panas di tangannya. "Bagaimana?"

Wajah datar menghadap lurus memandangi si pemilik heterokom. Entah mengapa ada getaran aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba. Mungkinkah ia terlalu canggung untuk menghadapi Akashi sendirian? Tapi sebelumnya tidak seperti ini.

"Aku minta keringanan." ia menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

Akashi menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Matematika dan aku tidak pernah bersahabat. Jadi rasanya mustahil kalau—"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, Tetsuya," potong Akashi. "Kau hanya tidak mau berusaha."

"Aku yang merasa dirugikan disini, _sensei_."

"Justru itu kalimatku, Tetsuya. Aku sampai mempertaruhkan pekerjaan ini."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berbuat demikian."

Rasanya Akashi tidak bisa tidak kesal akan perlakuan makhluk serupa malaikat yang memiliki lidah setajam belati di hadapannya ini. Sungguh, bersama Kuroko Tetsuya terlalu sering bisa berpotensi darah tinggi atau bahkan _stroke_ usia dini.

"Baiklah," manik _aquamarine_ memandang lekat merah-jingga di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tiadakan saja tantangan ini?" tawar Kuroko.

"Itu bukan jalan keluarnya. Jangan dikira kau bisa lari dari masalah ini dengan mudah."

Kuroko mendecih kesal. "Jadi _sensei_ maunya bagaimana? Jangan mempersulit murid! Tugas kami itu sudah cukup berat."

Akashi melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Mungkin ia butuh lebih banyak udara segar untuk berpikir jernih. "Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi guru privatmu?"

Iris _aquamarine_ membola. Tersentak kaget atas tawaran sang guru yang diluar dugaan. "Enak saja! Berdua denganmu? Lebih lama? Silahkan anda bermimpi saja."

"Kau kira aku senang berdua dengan murid berandal macam kau ini?"

"Apa untungnya _sensei_ melakukan hal itu, hah? Kalau nilaiku sampai seratus bukannya justru _sensei_ yang dirugikan disini?"

"Justru karena itu aku melakukan perjudian ini, Tetsuya," Akashi memutuskan tatapannya dan berpaling ke langit-langit ruang guru. Heterokomnya seolah menerawang jauh ke atas plafon. "Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada melihat murid yang kau didik menjadi orang yang sukses."

Kuroko mengerjap bingung. Ia gagal paham atas pernyataan Akashi barusan. "Kenapa harus aku?" ia kembali menanyakan hal yang sama. Pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dalam benaknya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis dan kembali memandang muridnya itu. "Karena kau adalah tantangan tersendiri bagiku." dan Kuroko hanya bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang sama pula.

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda biru muda itu duduk duduk bertopang dagu di atas meja. Obrolan teman pelangi disekitarnya ia hiraukan. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke sosok si guru merah, Akashi Seijurou.

Kadang ia paham, hidup ini penuh dengan misteri sehingga kita tak dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Namun Kuroko tak habis pikir, Akashi itu gila atau bagaimana?

Ya memang sih, Kuroko sempat beberapa kali meminta sang kakak untuk memecat Akashi. Tapi kini pemuda _scarlet_ itu malah menawarkan diri untuk mengundurkan diri.

"Haaahhh… Membosankan." gumamnya.

Rasanya Kuroko tidak puas jika sang lawan malah menyerah seperti ini. Eh, belum menyerah deng. Harus ada syarat yang harus Kuroko laksanakan dulu. Belum lagi kalau ia yang kalah, dirinya malah pihak yang paling dirugikan.

Memakai seragam perempuan sampai lulus nanti? _Hell_! Kelulusan masih empat bulan lagi. Ia tak mau _image_ nya rusak hanya karena pertaruhan konyol ini.

Bisa-bisa sang ibu memanggilnya kembali ke Kyoto untuk _home schooling_ lagi. Tidak, Kuroko tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Sudah cukup sembilan tahun ia merasa terkurung dalam _manor_ mewah keluarga Kuroko.

Beruntung saat memasuki SMA kemarin, sang kakak berkunjung dan menawarkan diri untuk menjaganya di Tokyo. Dengan syarat Kuroko tidak menimbulkan masalah apa-apa.

Sebenarnya selama di Tokyo, Kuroko banyak menimbulkan masalah—bersama dengan kelompok pelangi tentunya. Namun ditutup-tutupi oleh sang kakak, Mayuzumi Chihiro agar kabar tersebut tidak sampai ke telinga ibunda tercinta.

Licik memang, apa daya Mayuzumi sudah terpikat dengan tampang malaikat sang adik. Sehingga tak rela kalau harus berpisah lagi.

"Oi Tetsu, kau mau ikut ke Majiba pulang sekolah ini?" tawar Aomine tiba-tiba.

Helaian _teal_ menggeleng ke kanan kiri. "Tidak, Aomine- _kun_. Aku harus belajar pulang sekolah nanti."

Kacamata Midorima retak mendengarnya. "K—kau mau belajar Kuroko?"

"Iya…" Kuroko menatap si hijau bingung. "Memangnya kenapa Midorima- _kun_?"

Si hijau memperbaiki letak kacamata yang sama sekali tak bergeser satu inchi pun. "Tidak biasanya _nanodayo_ _._ "

Kuroko merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Dua puluh adalah nilai tertinggiku dalam pelajaran matematika. Tapi kini aku dituntut untuk mendapatkan nilai seratus. Ya, mau tidak mau aku harus belajar lebih giat lagi." ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja Kuroko? Bukankah kau makhluk yang paling anti dengan matematika?"

Tapak dewa menyerang ulu hati si alis cabang. Heh, menyerah katanya? Itu tidak ada dalam kamus Kuroko! Malah mereka lagi yang nanti keenakan menerima _fans service_ gratisan dari si pemuda _baby blue_.

Kagami mengaduh kesakitan. Aomine dan Kise mati-matian untuk menahan tawa melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Perhatian Kuroko kini tertuju pada pasangan kopi susu. Seketika itu juga bulu kuduk Aomine dan Kise berdiri.

"Kalau kalian berada di pihak Akashi- _sensei_ , bilang saja." ucap Kuroko ketus.

Kise langsung mengeluarkan air mata buayanya. "Jangan marah begitu Kuroko _cchi_ kita hanya bercanda kok."

"Iya Tetsu, jangan sensitif seperti gadis _pms_ begini."

"Oh, jadi kalian menyamakanku dengan gadis _pms_?"

Kuning dan biru tua menggeleng kompak.

Kuroko menghembuskan napas lelah. "Sudahlah, aku akan berjuang sendiri. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana kawan mana lawan." sindirnya sinis.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko memasuki perpustakaan SMA Teiko.

Setelah pulang sekolah, ia memiliki janji dengan Akashi untuk belajar bersama membahas pelajaran yang tidak Kuroko mengerti. Dan ini semua adalah perintah mutlak si kepala _str_ _awberry_ , bukan kemauan Kuroko.

Tak melihat eksistensi sang pengajar di ruangan yang cukup sepi itu, ia memilih untuk berjalan ke bangku kosong dekat jendela yang terbuka.

Salah Kuroko yang datang sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Jadi dengan terpaksa ia harus menunggu.

Semilir angin sore menerpa wajahnya. Membuat kelopak matanya terasa berat. Dalam hitungan detik, si _baby blue_ sudah meluncur ke alam mimpi. Seolah melupakan niat ke datangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi yang telah datang, mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Kuroko.

Melihat pemuda yang biasanya suka memancing amarahnya itu tertidur dengan wajah polos bak bayi tanpa dosa, Akashi jadi tersenyum sendiri.

 _Dia manis juga_. Akashi membatin.

Tangan kanannya sempat terulur untuk membangunkan sang murid, namun tidak tega. Akhirnya, jas hitam yang ia kenakan dilepas dan diletakkannya diatas punggung Kuroko untuk menyelimuti pemuda tersebut.

Akashi menyejajarkan kepalanya di atas meja agar bisa memandang Kuroko lebih dekat. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala si biru muda.

"Kau memang manis. Sayangnya keras kepala." gumam Akashi.

Tak lama, rasa kantuk menyerangnya juga. Ia pun ikut tumbang ke alam mimpi. Wajah keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

Keheningan melanda tempat itu. Hanya dengkuran halus yang sayup-sayup terdengar.

 **.**

 **.**

Getaran ponsel di saku celana menganggu kegiatannya. Dengan malas, Kuroko yang masih setengah sadar merogoh sakunya lalu ibu jarinya menggeser ikon terima.

"… _Moshi-moshi_ , Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_ _._ " ucapnya lirih.

" **Kuroko Tetsuya, ada dimana kau jam segini?"** Tanya Mayuzumi dengan nada tajam

Kuroko bangun lalu mengusap matanya. "ASTAGA SUDAH MALAM?!" teriaknya panik.

 **"Hey Tetsuya, kau ada dimana malam-malam begini hah?** **Mengapa tak memberi kabar?"** Ok, Mayuzumi pasti sudah murka.

"Aku berada di sekolah _nii-san_ ," maniknya berkeliling di ruangan yang gelap. Kemudian berhenti setelah melihat seseorang di sebelahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. "Akashi- _sensei_! Bangun! Sudah malam!" tangannya yang bebas menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh sang guru.

 **"Akashi bersamamu? APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"** Mayuzumi mulai berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh dalam benaknya.

Kuroko menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari daun telinga. Tak mau pendengarannya mengalami kerusakan karena teriakan lebai sang kakak. "Berisik _nii-san_. Sepertinya kami tertidur di perpustakaan."

 **"** **Astaga, kalian ada di perpustakaan?! Berduaan?! Diam disitu, aku akan segera menjemputmu. Oh ya, kalau si iblis merah itu mencoba melakukan hal macam-macam, pukul saja dengan buku-buku tebal yang ada di tempat itu** **.** **"**

Sambungan diputus sepihak. Kuroko menghela napas lelah.

 _Bisa-bisanya orang ini ketiduran juga_.

Kuroko mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Akashi sekali lagi hingga pemuda merah itu meleguh.

" _Sensei_.. Bangun, sudah malam!"

Tak ada respon.

Tak mau membuang-buang energi, ibu jarinya mencubit kasar lengan Akashi.

"Aw, sakit!" Akashi bangun seketika. "Hah? Sudah malam?" ia mengacak surai merahnya kasar setelah melihat langit gelap di jendela.

" _Sensei_ bagaimana sih, bukannya membangunkanku malah ikut-ikutan tidur."

Akashi bangun merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Iyaa… Iyaa... Aku yang salah karena sudah terjebak oleh wajah tidurmu yang tak berdosa itu."

"Loh kok kau malah menyalahkanku?"

"Siapa suruh kau tidur, hah?"

"Tapikan seharusnya _sensei_ membangunkanku!" jawab Tetsuya geram, tak mau kalah.

"Hey, bersyukurlah kau jadi punya waktu istirahat seperti itu!"

Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya. Sebuah jas hitam jatuh kelantai karena ia berdiri tiba-tiba. "Ini punya siapa?" tanyanya polos lalu berjongkok dan mengambil jas tersebut.

"Punyaku." Akashi mengambilnya dengan kasar dari tangan Kuroko.

Pemuda _baby blue_ itu kini sadar setelah memperhatikan lawan bicaranya yang hanya memakai kemeja abu-abu tipis. " _Sensei_ tidak kedinginan?"

"Wow, perhatian sekali kau ini…" sindir Akashi karena sudah gondok dengan kelakuan Kuroko.

Padahal niatnya tulus bertanya. Tak mau lebih lama lagi bersama sosok yang dibencinya, Kuroko berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan arahan dari cahaya luar.

 _HATSYIIIII!_

Namun suara bersin menghentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Akashi yang sedang mengusap-usap hidungnya yang mulai memerah.

"Huh, kalau kediginan bilang saja. Gak usah sok _tsundere_ seperti Midorima- _kun_ _._ " Kuroko kembali berjalan mendekati Akashi lalu merogoh sakunya untuk memberikan sebuah sapu tangan.

Akashi memandang sapu tangan di tangan Kuroko dengan alis bertaut. "Ini kan punyaku." ia mengambil benda tersebut dengan malas.

"Masih untung aku kembalikan." ujar Kuroko.

"Mana?"

"Apanya?"

"Ucapan terima kasihnya."

Kuroko membuang wajahnya ke arah lain."Aku tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih!" ia menolak demi mempertahankan harga dirinya yang tinggi.

"Ya, sama-sama." Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Kau barusan mengatakan terima kasih." ia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Manik _aquamarine_ memincing tak suka. "Dasar aneh."

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi tak tega menceramahi adiknya macam-macam. Yang ia dapat dari pengakuan Kuroko, mereka berada di tempat itu berdua karena ketidaksengajaan. Niat awal ingin belajar, malah sama-sama ketiduran. Mungkin keduanya kelelahan setelah seharian beraktivitas.

"Kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku?" Mayuzumi menawarkan tumpangan ke Akashi.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Akashi menolaknya dengan sopan. "Aku juga membawa mobil sendiri."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku hanya berbasa-basi kepadamu, Akashi Seijurou." ucap Mayuzumi dengan nada yang kelewat datar.

Akashi mendengus geli. "Terlihat sangat jelas kok."

" _NII-SAN_ BURUAN! AKU SUDAH LAPAR!" teriak Kuroko dari dalam mobil. Kepalanya melongo keluar dari jendela pintu.

"Baiklah, aku duluan." Mayuzumi membalikkan tubuhnya. "Oh ya, kalau sampai kau berani menyentuh Tetsuya, lihat nanti akibatnya."

Akashi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terserah kau saja."

Mayuzumi memasuki mobilnya lalu memasang sabuk pengaman di kursi pengemudi. "Kau mau makan apa Tetsuya? Kita makan di—" sorot kelabunya memandang sang adik yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk meringkuk seperti janin di balik sabuk pengamannya. "—dasar bocah manja… " senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah datar itu.

Setelah menyalakan mesin, mobil sedan hitam tersebut melaju keluar dari lingkungan sekolah SMA Teiko.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko menguap malas setelah melihat buku matematika yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Karena kemarin acara belajar mereka gagal, akhirnya digantikan pada pagi hari sebelum jam masuk sekolah.

Jam enam pagi Kuroko harus sudah ada di perpustakaan kemarin, daripada kena sapa ujung guntingnya Akashi.

"Kau salah Tetsuya. Untuk mencari silogisme dalam logika matematika, caranya sama seperti silogisme dalam bahasa." Koreksi Akashi seraya menghapus jawaban Kuroko yang salah.

Bibir si biru muda mengkerucut tak terima. "Aku jadi rindu dimana matematika hanya di tambah ataupun dikurang."

"Jangan mengeluh terus, cepat kerjakan!" Akashi menyodorkan lembaran kertas soal baru. Kuroko mendecak kesal. Yang tadi saja belum selesai, sudah bertambah lagi tugasnya.

Kuroko menggoreskan pensil mekaniknya ke atas kertas jawaban. " _Sensei_ …" Panggil Kuroko.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa benar _sensei_ belum bisa _move on_ dari Shuuzo- _nii_?" Kuroko bertanya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari lembar jawaban.

"Tidak sopan menanyakan kehidupan pribadi orang asing, Tetsuya." Akashi melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Jawab yang jujur. Aku janji akan menjaga rahasia ini baik-baik." Kuroko kini memandang heterokom Akashi lekat seraya menjulurkan jari kelingking kanannya.

"Apa untungnya aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Hmm," Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Ia menurunkan tangan kanannya karena merasa takkan mendapatkan balasan. "Tidak ada sih. Tapi, _sensei_ terlihat seperti orang yang membutuhkan teman untuk bicara."

Tersenyum tipis, Akashi memejamkan matanya. "Apa aku sebegitu menyedihkan di matamu?"

Kuroko memiringkan wajahnya bingung "Hah?"

"Tidak," kelopak itu terbuka, menampilkan manik merah-jingga yang menawan namun menyimpan luka di dalamnya. "Kau benar. Aku memang butuh teman bicara."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" tanya Akashi bingung.

Kuroko mendecih lelah. "Kan ada aku, _sensei_. Bicaralah saja ke aku. Aku tak akan membocorkannya kok." ia berkata jujur.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menjawab satu pertanyaan dariku."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Karena _sensei_ berhasil lolos dari jebakan yang dipasang oleh kelompok pelangi. Ah, dan juga menyindir kami saat hari pertama kau masuk."

Akashi terkekeh geli. Hanya karena hal sepele itu, bocah di hadapannya sangat anti kepadanya? Dasar bocah polos.

"Apa yang lucu?" wajah Kuroko memerah karena merasa tersindir.

"Tidak," Akashi menyeka air mata yang keluar dari matanya karena menahan tawa. "Alasannya sepele sekali."

"Memang benar seperti itu kok." Kuroko merotasi _aquamarine_ nya. "jadi?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Senyuman Kuroko merekah.

"Perihal aku yang belum bisa _move on_ dari Nijimura- _san_ … Aku sendiri tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak. Kisah kami memang sudah berakhir cukup lama. Mungkin hanya aku yang masih mengharapkannya. Tapi ketika melihatnya bersama Chihiro akhir-akhir ini, rasanya biasa saja. Mungkin aku sudah berhasil melepaskannya? Entahlah. Tapi rasanya kini… sedikit lega." Akashi tersenyum tulus. Baru kali ini Kuroko melihat bibir itu melengkung dengan indah. Bukan seringaian sadis seperti biasa.

"Hmm… baguslah. Posisi _nii-san_ aman berarti." gumam Kuroko.

"Oi, kau pasti mengira aku akan merebut Nijimura- _san_ dari pelukan kakakmu itu?"

Kepala bersurai _teal_ mengangguk polos.

"Dasar naïf."

Dan Kuroko kembali mengerjakan tugas yang Akashi berikan dengan _khidmat_.

Sampai bel masuk berbunyi, tak ada satupun yang angkat bicara. Kuroko kembali ke kelasnya setelah menyerahkan lembaran jawabannya. Dan Akashi menerima kertas tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kenapa Kuroko? Masih pagi wajahmu sudah kusut begini?" Tanya Kagami yang menarik bangku di sebelah meja Kuroko.

Pemuda _baby blue_ itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Aku dibantai oleh angka-angka pagi ini." ujarnya.

"Kau seriusan belajar? Astaga, otakmu itu sudah encer. Bisa kalah saing kita nantinya." timpal Aomine.

"Bukan kemauanku juga belajar di pagi buta seperti tadi. Ini semua kulakukan demi tantangan konyol si setan merah." ucap Kuroko dongkol.

Jari berbalutkan perban putih menyodorkan sebuah penghapus berbentuk kue _tart_. "Ini _lucky item_ mu hari ini _nanodayo_. Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi… selamat berjuang!" Midorima kemudian pergi kembali ke habitatnya seraya membaca buku pelajaran bahasa inggris.

Kuroko hanya bisa melongo bingung, tak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya. Tapi rasanya beban yang ia pikul sekarang terasa lebih ringan ketika para sahabatnya selalu setia di sisinya.

 _Kelompok pelangi memang sebuah keajaiban_. Ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Salah… Salah… Salah…" coretan bertinta merah memenuhi lembar jawaban milik Kuroko Tetsuya. "Astaga bocah itu, dia buta matematika atau apa sih?" Akashi menggeleng tak mengerti. "Padahal ini soal termudah yang aku berikan."

Akashi merenggangkan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

"Apa dia justru senang disuruh memakai seragam perempuan?"

 **.**

 **.**

Lembaran yang sudah dikoreksinya ia lemparkan ke atas meja. Kuroko memandangi kertas-kertas itu dengan wajah sumringah.

"Wow, aku berhasil memecahkan rekorku." ucapnya bangga.

"Apanya yang memecahkan rekor kalau nilaimu hanya bertambah setengah poin. Duapuluh koma lima itu jelas bukan nilai yang patut dibanggakan, Tetsuya."

Bibir Kuroko mengkerucut. "Enak saja. Ini hasil jerih payahku, _sensei_. Tidak tahu apa kalau sejak lahir aku dan matematika tidak pernah bersahabat?"

"Lebay."

"Biarkan."

Akashi berdiri lalu berkeliling perpustakaan untuk mencari buku yang mungkin dapat membantu Kuroko belajar. Sedangkan sang murid, dengan tatapan berbinar masih menatapi lembar jawabannya itu.

" _Sensei_ ,"

"Apa?"

Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Akashi yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang lebih sulit dari pada soal matematika… Kira-kira apa?"

Akashi menaruh kembali buku yang sempat ia ambil sebelumnya lalu berjalan mendekati Kuroko . "Maksudmu?"

Kuroko merotasi _aquamarine_ nya. Pemuda _scarlet_ di hadapannya memang bukan tipe orang yang peka! "Menurutmu, apa yang lebih sulit dari pada soal matematika?"

"Hmmm, apa yaa…" Jari jenjang itu mengetuk-etuk dagu. Seolah sedang dalam pose berpikir. "Banyak sih… Mengurusmu saja jauh lebih sulit dari pada mengerjakan seribu soal matematika."

"Oi, kau menyindirku?"

Akashi terkekeh. "Yaa, bisa di bilang begitu. Banyak hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti di dunia ini, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk paham. Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke meja.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak," Kuroko membalikkan halaman buku paket matematikanya. "Aku hanya iseng bertanya."

Menyadari gelagat aneh dari muridnya, Akashi mengambil posisi duduk di samping pemuda biru muda itu. "Apa ada yang tak kau mengerti?"

Kuroko kembali mengangguk. "Semuanya" jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah," Akashi mencondongkan diri ke tubuh Kuroko. Membuat jantung sang lawan berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. "Yang mana?"

Wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang dekat. _Aquamarine_ mengunci heterokom yang berada dibalik bingkai kacamata secara sepihak. Mencoba kembali menyelami apa saja yang tersimpan dalam mata itu.

Namun Kuroko tak mengerti, mengapa ia melakukan hal tersebut. Dunianya serasa dijungkirbalikkan ketika ia menemukan sebuah fakta.

Bahwa sepasang mata heterokom itu kini menjadi candu tersendiri baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi masuk ke kamar sang adik dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas susu vanilla hangat. Dilihatnya, Kuroko sedang serius belajar dengan ikat kepala bertuliskan ' _fight_ ' di dahinya. Pemuda kelabu itu tersenyum tipis. Baru kali ini ia melihat sang adik begitu tenggelam dalam buku pelajarannya sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa sang kakak kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Istirahat dulu sebentar, Tetsuya." ucap Mayuzumi seraya menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja belajar adiknya.

Kuroko melepaskan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap gelas di hadapannya dengan tatapan berbinar. " _Arigatou, nii-san_ _._ " ia langsung meneguk cairan putih tersebut hingga habis separuhnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Tetsuya. Nanti kau tersedak." Mayuzumi mulai mengeluarkan sifat keibuannya.

Setelah selesai minum, Kuroko mengusap bibirnya dengan telapak tangan guna menyingkirkan cairan putih yang tak sengaja hinggap itu. "Iyaa." ujarnya.

"Tumben serius sekali. Memangnya ada apa sih? Aku dengar kalau kau mendapatkan nilai seratus pada ujian kali ini, Akashi akan mengundurkan diri. Apa benar kau berniat mengusirnya?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Ya, begitulah." jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Hei, kau kira mencari guru pengganti untuk kelas kalian itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?"

Tak mau berdebat, si _baby blue_ kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku pelajaran matematikanya.

Gemas melihat kelakuan sang adik yang sengaja mengabaikannya, Mayuzumi mengusap pucuk kepala tersebut. Dirinya yang berdiri di belakang kursi sang adik, menyenderkan dagunya di kepala si _baby blue_.

" _Nii-san_ mengganggu." gerutu si biru muda.

Bukannya menyingkir, Mayuzumi malah makin mengusili sang adik. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan tubuh Kuroko, membuat si pemilik mata langit musim panas itu menggeliat tak suka.

"Jangan dilepaskan," ucap Mayuzumi. "Sebentar saja. Biarkan _nii-san_ seperti ini."

Kuroko yang semula bergerak resah, kini diam menuruti kemauan kakaknya. " _Nii-san_ kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir karena tak biasanya sang kakak bersikap manja seperti ini.

Mayuzumi menghembuskan napas berat. "Sebentar lagi, _nii-san_ akan menikah dengan si monyong itu," Iris _aquamarine_ membola _._ "Mungkin kedepannya… kita tidak akan selengket ini, Tetsuya." lirih Mayuzumi.

Tangan Kuroko mengusap tangan sang kakak. Jujur, ada rasa sesak yang hinggap di dadanya sekarang ini. Kuroko sudah terlalu biasa dekat dengan sang kakak. Tak mau ditinggal lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Dulu setelah perceraian kedua orang tua mereka, keduanya terpaksa harus berpisah saat umur si adik masih belia. Kini mereka sudah bersama kembali. Namun, relakah Kuroko melepaskan lagi sang kakak agar pemuda itu bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya?

Walau kadang kesal dengan sifat posesifnya, Kuroko yakin Mayuzumi sangat menyayanginya.

" _Nii-san_ tidak tinggal disini setelah menikah nanti?"

Kepala bersurai kelabu menggeleng.

"Kami berdua sepakat untuk memulainya dengan usaha kami sendiri. Rumah ini milik _otou-san_ , bukan milik _nii-san_. Kalau terus bergantung dengan orang tua, kapan _nii-san_ majunya?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Akashi- _sensei_?"

Kening Mayuzumi mengkerut bingung. "Akashi?"

"Iya, Akashi- _sensei_. Apa dia tidak sakit hati melihat orang yang dicintainya menikah dengan orang lain?" tanya Kuroko polos.

Mayuzumi mendengus geli. "Aku tidak tahu Akashi masih menyukai si monyong atau tidak. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Pada saatnya nanti, kau akan mengerti Tetsuya. Rasa egois bukanlah sumber kebahagiaan. Menurut _nii-san_ , Akashi pasti akan sangat bahagia kalau si monyong itu juga bahagia. Yaa… walaupun pada akhirnya orang yang ia cintai tak berada di sisinya." jelas Mayuzumi.

"Aku masih tetap tak mengerti." gumam Kuroko.

Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis, kemudian melepaskan pelukan serta mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpuannya itu. "Belajar yang rajin. Mungkin belum saatnya kau paham apa itu cinta-cintaan."

Tubuh Kuroko diputar agar menghadap lawan bicaranya "Aku paham apa itu cinta, _nii-san_ _._ " pipi yang tadinya sudah _chubby_ di kembungkan karena kesal. "Aku cinta _nii-san_ kok."

Iris kelabu membelalak tak percaya. "Ah, sialan!" Umpatnya "Untung _incest_ itu di larang. Coba kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah menerjangmu daritadi." Mayuzumi mengacak surainya frustasi.

"Hah?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat ekspresi bingung.

"Bukan cinta seperti itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Cinta ke orang lain selain keluarga, Tetsuya," Mayuzumi berjalan ke arah ranjang _king size_ sang adik kemudian duduk di tepinya. "Kau pasti belum merasakannya."

"Memang belum." Kuroko membenarkan pernyataan Mayuzumi.

"Sebenarnya agak tidak tega sih melihatmu mencintai orang lain nantinya. Tapi yaa, aku juga ingin melihat adik kecilku ini bahagia."

Kuroko mengangguk paham. "Cinta atau matematika… Mana yang lebih rumit?"

"Cinta," Mayuzumi kembali tersenyum. "Karena sesulit apapun soal matematika, jawabannya hanya ada satu."

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah aku bilang, _nii-san_ dan Shuuzo- _nii_ akan segera menikah, _sensei_! Tidakkah kau merasa galau atau apalah itu?" Kuroko Tetsuya—murid yang memproklamirkan diri secara terang-terangan membenci guru matematikanya—Akashi Seijurou, kini malah menempel terus dengan pemuda itu. Dari sepulang sekolah tadi, sang makhluk biru tak henti-hentinya mengekori sang guru hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang sama.

Akashi menghempaskan dirinya di atas kursi. Ia baru tahu bahwa makhluk biru di depannya ini tergolong orang yang cerewet. "Sudah aku bilang **berkali-kali** juga, Tetsuya. Aku tidak peduli. Nijimura- _san_ dan aku hanyalah cerita masa lalu. Tidak ada gunanya kalau diungkit-ungkit kembali."

"Apa _sensei_ rela kalau berakhir seperti ini?"

Akashi membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Manik heterokom itu menerawang jauh ke depan. "Tidak apa, asal ia bahagia aku juga bahagia." lirihnya.

"Bohong." iris _aquamarine_ memincing tak suka.

"Apa gunanya aku bohong, hah?"

Kuroko mengambil posisi duduk di samping gurunya itu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi melihat orang menyerah karena cinta rasanya menjengkelkan."

"Tidak ada yang lebih menjengkelkan daripada melihat seorang anak yang terus-terusan mengeluh saat mengerjakan matematika."

"Aku memang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan matematika! Kami ini musuh abadi!"

"Ya… ya… ya… Terserah kau saja, Tetsuya."

Akashi mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tas kerjanya. Kemudian ia berikan kertas tersebut kepada pemuda _baby blue_ dihadapannya itu. "Selamat. Kau dapat nilai empatpuluh."

"Sebuah keajaiban." puji Kuroko untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku jadi ingin menangis mendengarnya," sindir Akashi. "Oh ya, Tetsuya. Ngomong-ngomong kau masih ingat taruhan yang kita buat dulu kan?"

" _Sensei_ yang membuatnya. Jangan seenaknya mengikutsertakan aku."

"Tapi kau juga terlibat."

Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir berwarna _plum_ itu. "Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Kuroko malas.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menang?" Akashi berusaha memancing si _baby blue_ "Ulangan selanjutnya akan di adakan besok lusa. Apa kau rela memakai seragam perempuan sampai lulus nanti?" godanya.

Kepala bersurai _baby blue_ menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri. "Tentu aku masih ingin menendangmu keluar dari sekolah ini." ujarnya datar.

"Hmm, baguslah." Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Kau beruntung karena yang membuat soalnya nanti adalah Riko- _sensei_ bukan aku. Kemungkinan mendapatkan nilai seratus, setidaknya lebih dari satu persen."

"Terus saja hina aku! Aku memang tidak pandai matematika! Tidak seperti mu." Kuroko mulai ngambek karena terus-terusan di sindir.

Melihat kelakuan anak murisnya itu, Akashi terkekeh geli. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah bergerak mengusap lembut pucuk kepala si surai _baby blue_.

Membuat wajah pemuda yang memiliki jabatan ketua di kelompok pelangi tersebut dihiasi oleh semburat merah.

 _Aku ini kenapa sih_? Tanya Kuroko dalam batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Yang benar Tetsu? Riko- _sensei_ yang buat soalnya?" tanya Aomine semangat.

"Iya, Aomine- _kun_. Memangnya kenapa?"

Anggota kelompok pelangi akhirnya bersorak gembira di belakang kelas. Mengundang kerutan samar di dahi sang ketua karena tak paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau tidak tahu Kuroko _cchi_?"

Gelengan kepala menjadi sebuah jawaban pengganti pernyataan lisan.

"Soal yang Akashi- _sensei_ buat waktu itu selevel dengan soal test masuk perguruan tinggi _nanodayo_. Mahasiswa yang mengerjakannya saja belum tentu bisa. Apalagi kita yang masih murid SMA begini." jelas Midorima.

Kuroko ber-o ria. "Memangnya berapa nilai ulangan matematika kalian kemarin? Kalau aku jangan ditanya. Masih satu spesies atau malah nilaiku itu gudetama versi dua dimensi."

"Aku tiga belas." jawab Aomine.

"Dua belas." yang ini berasal dari Kagami.

"Tujuh belas _ssu_!" jawab Kise lantang tak tahu malu.

"Delapan koma lima~" sahut si titan ungu malas-malasan.

Kuroko kemudian melirik si _megane_ , menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Empat puluh delapan _nanodayo_ _._ " ucapnya malu-malu.

"Wow, _sasuga_ ketua kelas" puji Kagami. Midorima menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah dengan buku paket.

"Persiapanmu bagaimana Tetsu? Kau yakin bisa mendapatkan nilai seratus di ulangan matematika besok lusa?"

Jari telunjuk Kuroko mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Aku akan sebisa mungkin jujur dalam ulangan kali ini, Aomine- _kun_. Yaa… walaupun aku sadar sih, kalau persiapanku sendiri ini belum terlalu matang."

"Belum matang bagaimana? Hampir setiap hari kau berkutat dengan angka-angka itu sampai-sampai mengabaikan kami, Kuroko." protes Kagami.

"Jadi Kagami- _kun_ cemburu dengan matematika?" goda Kuroko. Si alis cabang langsung membuang wajahnya.

"Ti—tidak juga."

"Kuroko _cchi_ yakin bisa mendapatkan nilai seratus?" tanya Kise lirih.

"Yakin ko—"

"Kuroko _cchi_ yakin mau berpisah dengan Akashi- _sensei_?" tambahnya.

"Oi Kise, apa maksudmu?" tanya Aomine tidak terima.

Kuroko menatap si pemilik madu itu dalam. Sebenarnya ia agak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan bodoh Kise. Tapi entah mengapa, bibirnya diam seribu bahasa. Seolah tak bisa melontarkan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya.

 _Mungkinkah aku tak mau jauh darinya?_

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tanpa sadar, hari yang paling tidak dinantikan oleh Kuroko kini tiba. Lembar soal dibagikan secara berantai dari depan ke belakang.

Dalam hati ia merapalkan doa agar bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada ujian kali ini. Ia mempertaruhkan segalanya. Jadi harus rela menerima resikonya.

Kertas soal kini sampai di mejanya.

Dengan hati-hati, ia membaliknya lalu membacanya.

"Ini…" manik _aquamarine_ nya membulat sempurna. "Aku pasti bisa mengerjakannya!"

Ujung pensil mekanik mulai merangkai rumus-rumus di selembar kertas.

Akashi yang saat itu menjadi pengawas ujian, tersenyum melihat seberapa keras Kuroko mau berusaha. Pemuda _baby blue_ itu seolah tenggelam dalam soal-soal yang sedang dikerjakannya hingga mengabaikan hal sekitar.

"Lima menit lagi."

Gerutuan mulai keluar dari mulut para murid. Tapi Kuroko tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Dirinya bagaikan masuk ke dalam _zone_ , dengan tingkat konsentrasi yang tinggi.

 _Ini…_

Ia mulai diserang keraguan.

 _Jawabannya yang pasti bukan A ataupun C. Yang D sih lumayan mendekati… tapi kalau yang B…_

Ia mendongakkan kepala agar bisa menatap sang guru yang duduk di depan kelas.

 _"_ _Kuroko_ cchi _yakin mau berpisah dengan Akashi-_ sensei _?"_ pertanyaan Kise tempo hari mulai terngiang kembali dalam benak Kuroko.

 _Tidak! Aku harus fokus! Ayo Tetsuya, hukumanmu itu memalukan loh. Jangan ragu seperti ini!_ Kuroko mulai menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Waktu habis, yang dari belakang cepat oper ke depan." perintah Akashi.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kuroko melingkari _option_ B pada nomor terakhirnya.

 _Silahkan bersihkan meja kerjamu, Akashi_ -sensei. Ucapnya dalam batin.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko tak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya. Ulangan matematika yang menguras otak telah berlalu, tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja.

Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak khawatir dengan nilainya. Hei bung! Harga dirinya sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang! Ia yakin jawaban yang ia kerjakan kemarin banyak yang benar. Secara, selama belajar dengan Akashi soal-soal yang diberikan oleh guru itu jauh lebih sulit ketimbang soal yang diujikan kemarin.

Kuroko kini hanya tinggal duduk manis menunggu dan berdoa. Siapa tahu nilai sempurna benar-benar akan ia dapatkan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." panggil Akashi dari depan pintu kelas ketika Kuroko sedang sibuk membaca novel.

Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan dengan penuh kemenangan. "Ada apa _sensei_?" ia sebisa mungkin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya . Siapa tahu pengganti ucapan selamat tinggal.

Kertas putih berkepemilikkan Kuroko Tetsuya diangkat tinggi-tinggi di hadapan sang pemuda.

"Sembilan puluh sembilan koma lima. Nilai yang hampir sempurna." ujar Akashi.

Senyuman Kuroko sirna, digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut tiada tara. "Ta—tapi—"

"Masih kurang dari seratus," Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Mulai besok kau harus memakai seragam perempuan." ujarnya santai.

"Enak saja!" Lembaran itu diambil kasar lalu diremas hingga membentuk bola. "Tidak ada kah keringanan? Toh juga ini hampir mendekati seratus!"

"Janji tetaplah janji, Tetsuya. Kau kalah, dan harus menerima hukumannya."

"Aku menolak! Aku tidak mau ber _cross dressing_!"

"Kau tidak ber _cross dressing_ , Tetsuya. Kau kembali ke wujud aslimu."

"Enak saja! Aku ini laki-laki tulen, Akashi- _sensei_! Aku punya jakun!"

Akashi terkekeh. "Hanya jakun?"

Wajah Kuroko bersemu merah "Ju-juga ya-yang i-itu..."

"Hmm?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau memakai seragam perempuan!" ok, Kuroko sudah mulai marah sekarang. Ia menatap nyalang sang lawan.

"Hahahaha…" Akashi tertawa lepas. Kuroko menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. Ia gagal paham atas situasi yang sedang terjadi ini.

" _Sensei_ kenapa?"

Akashi menghapus titik-titik air yang mulai keluar dari sudut matanya karena terlalu geli tertawa. "Maaf… Maaf… Aku hanya bercanda."

"Hah?"

"Kau lulus, Tetsuya. Kau mendapatkan nilai seratus."

"Demi apa?" Kuroko masih tak percaya.

"Iya serius. Kau mendapatkan nilai seratus."

"Ini bukan akal-akalan _sensei_ lagi kan?" ia menyipitkan matanya, menatap sinis Akashi.

"Tidak," Kepala bersurai _scarlet_ menggeleng. "Ini benar."

"YESSSS!" Kuroko langsung bersorak gembira. Persetan orang mau manatap aneh dirinya atau tidak. Yang penting ia terbebas dari hukuman! Tapi…

" _Sensei_ mau mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini?" tanya Kuroko lirih.

Akashi tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap kepala sang murid "Ya, begitulah. Janji adalah janji, Tetsuya."

Ada rasa sesak yang hinggap di dada Kuroko. Rasa ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada saat ia membersihkan gudang dulu, atau saat mendengar pengakuan kakaknya yang akan segera menikah. Tanpa sadar, air mata meluncur dari manik _aquamarine_ itu.

"Jangan cengeng Tetsuya, kau sudah besar. _"_ ucap Akashi lembut. Seraya menghapus butiran bening itu.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku tak paham, _sensei_. Sekalipun aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai seratus dalam ujian matematika, entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak merasakan senang. Justru… sakit?"

"Itu artinya, Tetsuya sudah dewasa."

"Dewasa?"

"Tetsuya sedang jatuh cinta?"

Kuroko menautkan alisnya. "Pada siapa?"

Akashi tersenyum geli. "Pada orang yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kalau begitu, tidak akan aku biarkan ia meninggalkanku!"

"Baiklah, tapi ulangan matematika selanjutnya kau harus mendapat nilai seratus yaa."

"Heh?"

 **END ? Masih ada Omakenya kok :"v**

* * *

 **Selamat datang di pojok curhatan author!**

 **Ha-Chan bikin fic AkaKuro lagi nih hehehe~**

 **fic ini terinspirasi saat ngajarin matematika ke adek kelas yang mau un (`w`) terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pembuatan fic ini :")))**

 **Fic ini di persembahkan untuk event AkaKuroxygen! Berhubung kemaren Ha-chan udah buat juga tapi pure family no romance jadi biar adil, buat satu lagi deh yang romance :"))))**

 **so minna,**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil _ssu_?"

"Berisik kau pirang! Diam dan lihat saja nanti hasilnya! Memangnya kau mau kesucian Tetsu di rebut?" Kise menggeleng.

Pemuda _tan_ itu akhirnya menyeringai senang. "Oi, Midorima. Bagaimana dengan barang yang aku minta semalam, ada?"

Midorima mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Huh, aku bukannya melakukan ini karena kemauanku _nanodayo._ Dan juga kalian jangan salah paham! Aku bukan toko serba ada! Ini cuman _lucky item_ ku kemarin yang sudah tak terpakai _nanodayo_ " kedua tangannya menggali barang dalam ransel. Tak lama, sebuah benda mirip pasta gigi di keluarkan.

 _Dia pasti anaknya juragan toserba_. Pikir Kagami setelah melihat benda tersebut.

Aomine langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Midorima kemudian memarkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan penuh rasa bangga. "Kali ini kami akan membantaimu habis-habisan, Akashi- _sensei_!" ujarnya lantang.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi masuk ke kelas 3F dengan santai. Kewaspadaannya sudah menurun semenjak sang ketua kelompok pelangi takluk kepadanya. Sebelum mengabsen, Akashi melirik ke arah meja Kuroko yang masih kosong.

 _Mungkin anak itu terlambat_. Pikirnya.

Setelah sampai di depan meja guru, bokongnya menyapa sisi empuk busa kursi. Namun ada yang aneh, entah mengapa rasanya Akashi tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Geser ke kiri? Tidak bisa

Geser ke kanan? Tidak bisa juga.

Mau bangkit?

 _KREEKKK_

Bunyi kain sobek.

 _Oh sialan_.

Seharusnya Akashi tak lengah! Seharusnya ia makin waspada! Apalagi setelah sang ketua berada dalam pelukkannya, kelompok pelangi benar-benar mengincar dirinya habis-habisan!

Dan kini haruskah ia pasrah dengan lem super yang merekatkan celananya dengan kursi?

 _Hell no_! Akashi tidak pernah menyerah! Akashi juga tidak pernah mau tunduk ke seseorang terkecuali Kuroko Tetsuya, murid kesayangannya.

Sebuah gelak tawa terdengar dari deretan bangku paling belakang.

Akashi hendak melemparkan senjata andalannya, namun bunyi pintu terbuka mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Siapa yaa? Murid baru? Atau salah kelas?" Tanya Akashi.

Murid tersebut mengembungkan pipinya kemudian berjalan mendekati Akashi yang masih mempertahankan posisi duduknya itu.

 _BUAGHH!_

Tapak dewa yang konon sakti menerjang ulu hatinya hingga ia merintih ngilu.

Heterokomnya memandang murid tersebut dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Sialan," umpatan ketus keluar dari bibir sang lawan. "Seharusnya aku tidak percaya dengan omonganmu! Apanya yang seratus? Kau hanya menggodaku saja kan?" delikan tak suka menatap pemuda merah itu.

Akashi terkekeh geli walaupun ulu hatinya masih terasa ngilu.

Para murid hanya diam bergeming menjadi penonton. Mereka gagal paham atas situasi yang terjadi.

Padahal sebelumnya mereka masih riuh menertawakan sang guru itu. Namun karena kedatangan seseorang, otak mereka semua mendadak lola— _loading_ lambat.

 _Itu teh saha?_ Kagami mulai mengeluarkan bahasa asingnya dalam batin.

"Baiklah,"Akashi berbicara dengan nada teramat santai seolah semuanya normal-normal saja. Padahal bokongnya masih menempel manja di kursi guru. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu sekali lagi, di ruangan kelas ini"

Dengusan kesal keluar dari si murid itu. Maju selangkah, Ia mencengkram dasi yang Akashi pakai. _Loh kok aneh?_ Ia merasa janggal karena Akashi tidak terangkat sama sekali. Padahal ia yakin telah menarik dasi tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Kau mau membunuhku hah?" protes Akashi.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya. "Huh, akhirnya karma menghampirimu juga," tatapannya beralih ke deretan kelompok pelangi yang diam membatu bak patung. "Tak ku sangka _nii-san_ berada di pihakmu!" desisnya.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Akashi, ia mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

Semua mata tertuju padanya yang kini berjalan mendekati meja Kuroko yang kosong.

" _Anoo_ , maaf bangku itu ada orangnya _nanodayo_ " ucap Midorima salah tingkah.

Murid itu menatap si _megane_ dengan alis bertaut. "Memang ada. Aku yang menempati meja ini" jawabnya datar.

"Bukan begitu," Si hijau memperbaiki letak kacamatanya—yang konon itu adalah sikapnya saat salah tingkah. "Meja itu milik Kuroko. Teman kami yang mungkin terlambat datang hari ini _nanodayo_ " ujarnya

"Tapi aku ini Kuroko, Midorima- _kun_ " sahut murid tersebut polos.

"oh…"

"HEEEHHHHHH?!" Seisi kelas berteriak heboh.

"Ta—tapi Kuroko Tetsuya itu laki-laki _nanodayo_! Dan kau itu perempuan!" Wajah Midorima memerah, entah karena apa.

Murid tersebut memiringkan wajahnya bingung. "Aku kalah taruhan, Midorima- _kun_ " ujarnya polos.

Dan entah mulai sejak kapan, kelas tersebut di banjiri oleh cairan merah yang keluar dari hidung masing-masing murid. Baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian apakan saja dia sampai tak bisa bergerak seperti itu?" Tanya Kuroko yang kini ternyata terjebak di seragam perempuan lengkap dengan wig _baby blue_ sebahu.

"Aomine _cchi_ memberi lem di bangku itu dengan lem tikus super kuat _ssu_!" ujar kise semangat.

Kuroko mendecak kesal. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalian rantai lehernya ke tiang penyanga gedung? Biar tahu rasa!" ucapnya ketus.

Walaupun jam pelajarannya telah usai sejak beberapa saat lalu, Akashi masih duduk manis di kursi tersebut seraya bertopang dagu di atas meja. Manik heterokomnya menelanjangi sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru saat ini.

"Jangan begitu dong, _dear_. Aku ini S loh bukan M"

Kuroko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sejak kapan si sadis Akashi jadi _ooc_ seperti ini? Apa karena jebakkan kelompok pelangi yang terlalu ekstrim otak jeniusnya mendadak _sengklek_?

"Ku kira kau mendapatkan nilai seratus, Tetsu" ujar Aomine yang di hidungnya masih tersumpal tisu karena rembesan darah yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Guru sadis itu menipu ku," _aquamarine_ nya melirik sinis Akashi yang masih setia menatapnya. "Huh, aku? Jatuh cinta kepadanya? Jangan harap!" sindiran sarkas di tujukan untuk Akashi seorang.

Walaupun masih terjebak di atas kursi dengan keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan, senyum penuh kemenangan terus menghiasi wajah si guru matematika.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kuroko sedang bersenandung seraya melompat-lompat kecil di koridor dekat ruang guru. Ia sedang mengekspresikan kemenanganya saat itu._

 _"Kuroko-_ kun _" Aida Riko, guru matematika yang mengajar di kelas 3C sampai 3E memanggilnya tiba-tiba._

 _"Ada apa,_ sensei _?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran._

 _"Ini," selembar kertas tersaji di hadapannya. Kuroko menatap horror kertas tersebut, berkebalikan dengan muridnya, Riko malah tersenyum manis. "Wah, Kuroko-_ kun _hebat bisa mendapatkan nilai segitu. Mungkin aku perlu menulis surat untuk memindahkanmu ke kelas A?" wanita tersebut memasang pose berpikir. "Sayang sekali hanya salah satu. Seharusnya Kuroko-_ kun _lebih teliti lagi. Di kertas coret-coretan jawabannya sudah benar B, tapi kok di lembar jawaban malah melingkarkan_ option _C?"_

 _Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang guru._

 _"Tapi kata Akashi-_ sensei _jawabanku benar semua!" ia mencoba untuk meluncurkan protesanya._

 _Alis coklat Riko bertaut bingung. "Akashi-_ sensei _?" Tanyanya polos. "Aku yang memeriksa seluruh ulangan matematika di kelasmu, Kuroko-_ kun _" jawabnya._

 _Seolah mendapatkan sambaran petir di siang bolong, tubuhnya tersentak kaget._

 _"Ah," Riko menghela napasnya. "Mungkin yang Akashi-_ sensei _berikan kepadamu itu kertas latihanmu kali. Bukan kah ia sering memberikan soal latihan, Kuroko-_ kun _?"_

 _Dengan gemetar, tangannya merogoh saku. Ia ingat tadi sempat memungut kertas yang sudah berbentuk bola tersebut._ Aquamarine _nya kembali melebar ketika membaca isi kertas itu lebih teliti._

Sialan, aku kena tipu!

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi membaca kalimat yang tertera dalam kotak pesannya itu.

 **[From: Setan merah mata belang**

 **To : Chihiro**

 **Subject : -**

 **Taruhan yang ku buat dengan Tetsuya, di menangkan oleh ku. Berterima kasihlah kepadaku karena dengan begitu kau dapat melihat sosok adik idamanmu]**

Seringaian nista terpatri di paras datarnya.

Baru saja ia ingin merayakan kemenangannya itu, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ikon pesan baru ia geser. Dan seketika itu juga ia merasa seperti mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak.

 **[From : Setan merah mata belang**

 **To : Chihiro**

 **Subject : -**

 **Kuperintahkan kau untuk merestui hubungan kami berdua,** ** _nii-san_** **.**

 **Ps : ganti nomor kontakku di ponselmu sekarang juga! Atau ku pastikan senjata peliharaanku menancap kokoh di benda yang kau sebut kepala itu!]**


End file.
